O Resgate
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: Meg acaba de se formar na academia de polícia e conhece Castiel um agente da polícia federal que mora no prédio pra onde ela se mudou com sua amiga, coincidentemente no mesmo andar. Romance e muita ação vai rolar na vida desse dois.
1. Lembranças

**N.A.: **Oláaa! Aí esta o 1º capítulo da minha Fic espero que gostem. Quero lembrar-lhes de que os personagens não me pertencem e alguns são frutos da minha imaginação, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles ao não ser a satisfação de vocês leitores. O nome dessa fic é ridícula, eu sei mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor então por enquanto vai ficar esse coisa, a Meg dessa Fic é que aparece na quinta temporada tá!

**Oferecimentos:** Quero oferecer esse capítulo a minha amiga Rafaela e a minha cunhada linda Viviane que me deram o maior apoio em começar escrever quando eu achava que elas iriam rir da minha cara. (risos) Meninas essa é pra vocês ((=

**Esclarecimentos:** Essa fic conta a história do casal Castiel e Meg em universo alternativo ou seja todos são humanos. Se você gosta de se aventurar por histórias novas e universos diferentes com seus personagens de Supernatural por favor seja bem vindo. Agora se você é tradicionalista leia se quiser mas você também é muito bem vindo.

**Classificação:** Essa história não é recomendada a menores de 16 anos por conter senas de sexo e violência mas se você se considera velho o bastante e se seus pais não se incomodam vai em frente leia e se feliz.

**Agradecimentos:** Quero agradecer por ter betado esse capitulo pra mim me dando dicas e corrigindo os erros de português a querida **A Rainha**

**Resumo: **Essa é a história de um homem e uma mulher que por obra do destino foram colocados no mesmo prédio e coincidentemente no mesmo andar. Ela com seus 26 anos acabada de se formar na academia de policia Ele um agente da polícia federal há 8 anos já com seus 35 anos e alguns inimigos. O que o destinos reserva pra eles? Acompanhe e saberá.

Boa leitura e Por Favor quero ver as Rewiews!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

A música e a vibração do smartphone esquecido junto ao corpo tiraram Castiel por um momento do estado de em que se encontrava, deitado em sua cama e virando-se de um lado para o outro como um bife em uma frigideira. Estava cansado, exausto mesmo, mas não conseguia dormir, de pura ansiedade. Tateou o bolso do short de dormir, procurando o aparelho.

Em seus delírios causados pela preocupação e falta de notícias, aliados ao seu hábito de pensar dia e noite em trabalho, estava quase ligando para seu chefe Crowley, mas sabia que este, como a maioria das pessoas normais, estaria dormindo à uma hora dessas e o mataria se ligasse para atrapalhar seu sono. Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada; porque ela não mandava notícias?_'Tem alguma coisa errada aí e eu tenho que tomar providências'_ pensava Cass a cada cinco ou seis minutos aproximadamente.

Esfregou os olhos, sentando-se, e checou o visor do aparelho.

Uma mensagem de um número desconhecido.

Talvez fosse enfim mensagem de Meg, dando notícias. Mas, ele não conseguia evitar pensar, 'porque ela mandaria de um número desconhecido?' Com um estranho pressentimento deu o comando de 'Abrir' e quase entrou em choque quando viu o conteúdo da mensagem.

A mensagem continha uma foto de Meg amordaçada e amarrada em uma cadeira, no meio de uma sala pouco iluminada. Ela parecia muito assustada e isto fez o coração de Cass se despedaçar no seu peito.

- O que fizeram com você? – Se perguntou Castiel, sentindo as lagrimas rolarem dos seus olhos.

**###**

Cass ria sempre que Meg o provocava dizendo que o destino os tinha colocado muito próximos. No mesmo corredor, na verdade. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que se conheceram. Tinha um apartamento ao lado ao seu para alugar, até que um belo dia o policial percebeu a movimentação de homens e móveis no seu andar enquanto saía para trabalhar. Quando chegou a recepção do prédio perguntou ao porteiro quem tinha alugado o apartamento.

- Duas jovens mulheres, elas me parecem ser boas meninas sabe? Acho que não vão dar trabalho. – Respondeu o Seu Zé, o homem que trabalhava na portaria fazia muitos anos.

A idéia de conhecer duas jovens mulheres morando no apartamento ao lado do seu era praticamente o sonho de consumo de qualquer um, principalmente alguém como ele, mas não queria bancar o tarado na lavanderia, deduzindo através da análise casual das _lingeries_ na secadora, se valeria a pena conhecê-las ou não. 'Melhor bancar o vizinho charmoso', pensou com um leve sorriso. Então teve a idéia de comprar alguma coisa pra dar de boas vindas para suas novas vizinhas, deu um leve sorriso Quando voltava do trabalho passou no mercado e comprou uma garrafa de vinho _cabernet_ _sauvignon_, pois ele mesmo adorava esse vinho.

Após um banho, pegou o vinho e lá estava ele batendo na porta das jovens. 'Tomara que elas gostem' pensou.

- Oi. Posso Ajudar? – Disse a bela mulher que abriu a porta. Não conseguiu deixar de reparar em como ela era linda, um longo cabelo castanho escuro que lhe caía pela face, olhos escuros e uma boca bem desenhada e charmosa. Sem contar o corpo que era tudo em cima naquela blusinha branca e shorts jeans.

- Oi, meu nome é Castiel. Moro no "apê" aqui do lado. – E apontou com o indicador. – Eu soube que tinha novas vizinhas e resolvi trazer um vinho para dar as boas vindas. Espero que dê sorte à nova casa. – Ele terminou a frase erguendo a sacola com o vinho.

- Que gentil de sua parte! Meu nome é Ruby. Ela disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, ele fez o mesmo. -Entra, fica a vontade – disse Ruby dando passagem pra ele entrar. Ele não deixou de reparar nas caixas espalhadas por todo o apartamento, típico cenário de quem acabou de se mudar. - Não repara a bagunça – Disse a moça morena, apontando para as caixas – Nós ainda estamos organizando tudo, decidindo onde vai ficar cada coisa, sabe?

-Que é isso, eu sei como mudanças são complicadas – Falou Cass rindo.

O apartamento era igual ao dele, do tamanho certo para duas pessoas. Tinha dois quartos, um banheiro e uma sala que ao lado tinha uma copa com uma porta que dava para a cozinha. Com o tempo elas deixariam o apartamento bem aconchegante e com toque feminino.

- Ruby... Quem é? – Gritou uma voz de dentro de uns dos quartos. Logo apareceu a dona daquela voz, que parou diante a sala e deu um sorriso ao ver que tinham visita. Ela o olhou dos pés a cabeça, analisando cada detalhe com cara de quem gostou do que viu. Castiel ficou um pouco sem jeito ao sentir o olhar daquela linda mulher.

- Esse é nosso vizinho do apartamento ao lado, Castiel. E adivinha só? Ele trouxe vinho pra gente como presente de boas vindas. – Ruby informou para a amiga com quem dividia o apartamento.

- Oi! Eu sou a Meg. – Disse Meg andando em direção a Castiel, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Meg era o tipo de mulher que hipnotiza qualquer um com o olhar, seus olhos eram negros como o céu e com o mesmo brilho da noite dentro deles. Seu cabelo castanho claro caía por sua face de pele branca e descia encaracolado pelos ombros, ela tinha um sorriso malicioso, mas era típico dela e seus lábios tinham uma cor avermelhada natural. Como sua amiga também vestia um short jeans, mas com uma blusinha preta deixando a barriga de fora. 'Woow' pensou Cass chocado com a beleza e ao mesmo tempo a força que emanava dela. Conseguiu falar finalmente e apertou a mão dela:

- Eu sou o Cass...

- Você vai beber com a gente, não é? – Perguntou ela, com uma piscadela, indo em direção a cozinha. – Eu vou pegar as taças.

- Claro que vou. – Castiel se pegou rindo também e não resistiu ao convite.

Estavam todos sentados na cozinha que estava com a mesa e as cadeiras já nos seus devidos lugares. Eles riam de alguma coisa engraçada que Cass havia contado e a garrafa de vinho já quase acabando.

-Então você é mesmo um policial federal, Castiel? – Perguntou Meg.

- Sim, eu sou agente há 8 anos, mas comecei assim como vocês, antes eu era policial militar, trabalhei lá por 5 anos e com 27 eu entrei na federal. Aí, pouco depois eu dei sorte em resolver um caso grande com uma quadrilha de traficantes de entorpecentes. – continuou ele – E foi assim que eu consegui me fixar aqui em São Paulo, moro aqui há 2 anos. Eu gosto daqui, do meu chefe e dos meus colegas; não tenho mesmo do que reclamar.

- Que legal! – Exclamou Meg levando a taça de vinho até a boca e tomando um gole – Onde você trabalhava antes daqui?

- Lá na sede em Brasília, até que me chamaram pra esse caso, eles precisavam de um agente que fosse daqui de São Paulo e aqui estou desde então. - Disse Cass encostando-se à cadeira e sorrindo.

- Nós acabamos de nos formar na academia de polícia agora, não é Ruby? - Falou Meg, olhando pra amiga que confirmava com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso.

- Pois é, 4 anos ralando e chegou nossa hora de mostrar pra esses folgados do que somos capazes. – Ruby terminou a frase erguendo a taça de vinho. – Acho quem passei da conta com o vinho!

- Também acho amiga. – Meg estava rindo, olhou para seu novo vizinho que também ria muito. – Sam não vai gostar nada de chegar aqui e te encontrar assim.

- Deixa que com o Sammy eu me viro. – Falou Ruby.- E, por falar nisso, tem algum lugar pra sair por aqui, Castiel? Um barzinho ou uma boate? – Perguntou Ruby.

- Eu conheço um lugar ótimo aqui perto – ele respondeu com entusiasmo – É um barzinho ótimo a música é boa, o ambiente agradável e eles servem vários tipos de bebidas. Você ia se dar bem lá, Ruby. – Cass disse isto rindo.

- Ah cara! Agora você vai pensar que eu sou uma pinguça! – Reclamou Ruby.

- Mas você gosta de beber mesmo Ruby, não que eu seja santa também. Quem sou eu pra falar! – Meg gargalhava agora.

Castiel sorriu, e ficou feliz em perceber que conseguiu agradar às jovens, pois elas eram super simpáticas e divertidas, além de bonitas, e sentiu que nascia uma boa amizade entre eles. Despediu-se das garotas, ainda queria ser charmoso e estava mesmo na hora de ir:

- Bem, a conversa está boa, mas... Eu tenho que ir. Amanhã tenho que trabalhar cedo e acho que já atrapalhei vocês demais por hoje. – Cass falou se levantando; as duas moças fizeram o mesmo.

- Você não atrapalhou nada, a gente estava precisando de uma folga mesmo. Estamos arrumando tudo aqui desde cedo, só paramos para almoçar. – Meg deu um sorriso, e ele nunca sabia por que ela sempre parecia ter um lindo sorriso malicioso e cheio de segundas intenções mesmo quando só parecia só pensar em ir dormir. Ou claro, talvez fosse porque ele queria que ela tivesse intenções com ele. – Foi muito bom falar com você, nós somos vizinhos agora e vizinhos tem que ser cordiais uns com os outros, você não acha?

- Eu te acompanho até a porta. – Meg guiou Cass até a porta. – Muito obrigada pelo vinho e pela visita, a conversa foi ótima.

- Sou eu quem agradece por vocês me receberem tão bem. – Cass estava parado em frente à porta junto com Meg. Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e se afastou. Meg ainda o encarava com aquele sorriso lindo que só ela tinha...

Fim do 1º capítulo

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>E aí o que acharam? DEvo continuar? Eu quero a verdade de vocês heim, críticas são muito bem vindas!<p>

Vai lá.. Clica no balãozinho da rewiew e diga o que achou!

Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. A Policial

**N.A.: **Oi de novo! Postando 2º capítulo da minha Fic espero que gostem. Quero lembrar-lhes de que os personagens não me pertencem e alguns são frutos da minha imaginação e que eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles ao não ser a satisfação de vocês leitores. Mudei o nome da Fic acho que agora está decente, a Meg dessa Fic é que aparece na quinta temporada tá! A Ruby é a atris que está casada com Jared na vida real!

**Oferecimentos:** Esse capítulo eu quero oferecer para as pessoas que eu conheçi aqui na entre elas a **Bruna Moraes **foi através dela que eu descobri as fanfics e agora estou me arriscando nesse mundo maravilhoso que é o das Fanfics. *-*

**Esclarecimentos:** Essa fic conta a história do casal Castiel e Meg em universo alternativo ou seja todos são humanos. Se você gosta de se aventurar por histórias novas e universos diferentes com seus personagens de Supernatural por favor seja bem vindo. Agora se você é tradicionalista leia se quiser mas você também é muito bem vindo.

**Classificação:** Essa história não é recomendada a menores de 16 anos por conter senas de sexo e violência (ao londo da história) mas se você se considera velho o bastante e se seus pais não se incomodam vai em frente leia e se feliz.

Esse caítulo não está totalmente betado porque eu acrecentei algumas coisas depois que minha beta me enviou corrigido então pode conter erros de português básicos. Nesse capítulo eu quis mostrar um pouco da vida da Meg como ela conheçeu Ruby e tudo o mais, os pais dela que aparecem aí, eu os criei e por enquanto decidi não nomea-los.

**Resumo: **Essa é a história de um homem e uma mulher que por obra do destino foram colocados no mesmo prédio e coincidentemente no mesmo andar. Ela com seus 26 anos acabada de se formar na academia de policia Ele um agente da polícia federal há 8 anos já com seus 35 anos e alguns inimigos. O que o destinos reserva pra eles? Acompanhe e saberá.

Aproveitem e não esquecam as rewiews!

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Carregou a arma com o pente destravou e engatilhou, colocou os protetores de ouvidos e mirou para um alvo com a forma de um homem pintado de preto a alguns metros a frente. Após a ordem de abrir fogo ela descarregou as quinze balas que havia na sua arma e esperou para conferir o alvo.

- Muito bem Tenente Meg, você consegue melhorar a cada dia que passa – disse o Tenente Zacharias.

Aquilo era como uma dose de um bom calmante pra ela, tirando as aulas de defesa pessoal, as que ela mais gostava era as de prática de tiro. Ela não sabia explicar aquilo parecia que ela descarregava toda a sua raiva naqueles alvos.

Faltava menos de um mês para a formatura da sua turma e ela tinha aquela sensação de que tinha chegado lá para começar o curso ontem. Lembrava-se direitinho do dia em que se apresentou para o começo do curso, tudo muito novo pra ela mais ao mesmo tempo fascinante.

Quando soube que tinha passado no ultimo teste, o de investigação social, não cabia tanta alegria dentro de si 'finalmente vou começar a minha vida, vou sair desse fim de mundo que é essa cidade' pensou Meg de tanta felicidade. Ela morava numa cidadezinha do interior de São Paulo, simplesmente não suportava mais aquelas pessoas que via todos os dias quando saía de casa, aquelas pessoas ignorantes, típico dessas cidades.

Sempre quis ser policial, desde seus 14 anos, foi quando ela decidiu o que faria da vida, seus amigos e familiares sempre questionavam 'Mas porque polícia?' 'Isso é coisa de homem' 'maldito preconceito' ela pensava a cada vez que ouvia essas palavras mais ela tinha a certeza de que era isso mesmo que seria, pra mostrar que ela era capaz, que as mulheres eram capazes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Meg também tinha a influência do seu pai que era policial, está certo que ele era apenas um Cabo da polícia militar, só que ele sempre deu força, não era como os outros pais que acham que a filha tem que trabalhar em profissões de mulheres. Seu pai sempre cobrava dela o melhor, ajudou com o treinamento físico e como se comportar na entrevista de avaliação psicológica. Meg passou na primeira vez que prestou a prova, isso é raro, ela pensava que era sorte mais foi o esforço e desempenho que ela teve para alcançar seu sonho.

- O Tenente Zacharias não desiste não é? – Meg escutou a voz de sua amiga, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Qual é Ruby, já falei pra você parar de falar isso. – reclamou Meg com a amiga.

- Mas é verdade, ele sempre deu em cima de você – rebateu a amiga – Você tinha era que aproveitar pra tirar proveito da situação.

As duas amigas olharam para o Tenente Zacharias, que estava a alguns metros dali dando instruções de mira para um aluno. Ele era um homem já nos seus 50 anos e de cabelos brancos e começando a ficar calvo, o tempo já havia castigado ele. Meg olhou para Ruby que também estava olhando-a.

- Nãooooo – as duas falaram em uníssono e caíram na risada.

- Algum problema meninas? – Perguntou o Tenente que agora olhava na direção delas.

- Não senhor – respondeu Meg

- Então continuem praticando.

- Sim senhor – responderam as duas juntas novamente que se seguravam para não rir de novo.

Meg conheceu a amiga durante o curso, ela também vinha do interior do estado então as duas se tornaram boas amigas. Logo nos primeiros dias de curso Ruby se aproximou de Meg no alojamento enquanto ela arrumava suas coisas no armário.

- Você também conhece essa marca? – Perguntou ela perguntou apontando para uma bolsa que Meg segurava nas mãos.

- Claro, eu adoro, mas eu compro pela internet, eu vim do interior e lá não tem esse tipo de marca. – Responde Meg.

- Eu adoro... Também compro pela internet. Morar no interior é um saco! – Ruby falou com desdém.

Depois daquele dia as duas não se desgrudaram mais, nasceu uma amizade muito forte, elas se diziam como irmãs, até discutiam, e com freqüência mas não conseguiam ficar longe uma da outra.

A aula de pratica de tiro tinha acabado e como era a última aula elas estavam caminhando em direção aos alojamentos mas no meio do caminho Meg avistou Gabriel ele era Sargento e foi transferido para lá um ano atrás pra trabalhar na área de mecânica e reparos de viaturas. Um belo dia ele chamou Meg pra sair ' Não tenho nada a perder mesmo' pensou Meg não era sempre que um loiro daqueles a chamava pra sair. Ela gostava de sair com ele sempre a tratava bem mais para Meg ele não era o tipo que ela queria ter um relacionamento sério, na verdade ela tinha um pouco de medo de relacionamentos sérios.

- Vai indo que eu te encontro no alojamento – falou Meg pra amiga.

Ruby olhou pra ela em desaprovação – Mas não demora porque hoje nós temos que ir ver aquele apartamento, eu já estou cansada de ver apartamentos pra alugar se esse não for bom eu desisto.

- É rápido eu não demoro – Meg acalmou a amiga que seguiu em direção ao alojamento e ela foi de encontro ao rapaz.

- Oi Gabriel – Meg parou do lado da viatura que ele estava concertando.

- Oi Meg – Ele abriu um sorriso quando a viu – Tudo bem querida?

- Tudo sim e você?

- Eu to bem sim. Essa viatura está me tirando a paciência mas fora isso está tudo certo. – Gabriel olhou para o capô aberto da viatura e em seguida olhou para Meg.

- Agente precisa conversar você tem um tempinho? - Meg falou olhando para o lado.

Gabriel ficou parado olhando pra Meg, ele tinha o pressentimento de que não iria gostar daquela conversa. – Claro, pode falar. – Disse isso fechando a cara.

- Não está dando certo... Você sabe? Nós. - Meg disse isso encarando-o.

- Mas por quê? Meg agente se diverte tanto! – Gabriel agora estava bem perto de Meg. – Nós estávamos nos dando bem.

- Eu sei disso mas não é o bastante Gabe. E eu não quero machucar você, me machucar entende?

- Olha... Você que sabe o que faz, a vida é sua. – Gabriel falou se afastando e virou as costas deixando ela sozinha.

Meg ficou abismada com a atitude que ele teve, ela pensou que conhecia Gabriel mas estava enganada. Ela ficou assustada 'como as pessoas mudam tão rápido' ela pensou. Mas estava atrasada pra ver aquele apartamento depois ela resolvia isso e ela tinha a sensação de que ainda não tinha acabado.

O corretor de imóveis as levava por um corredor até pararem em frente a uma porta, olhando o prédio de fora Meg e Ruby gostaram da aparência e agora precisavam conferir o apartamento por dentro. Quando elas entraram no imóvel parecia que ele tinha caído do céu, olharam a sala os dois quartos a cozinha a área de serviço o banheiro, tudo o que procuraram por meses, perfeito e em ótimas condições, depois que elas colocassem suas coisas o apartamento ia ficar lindo, depois que o corretor disse o preço do aluguel...

- Nós ficamos com ele – disseram as duas em uníssono olhando uma na cara da outra. Isso sempre acontecia com elas.

Logo depois da formatura elas já estavam se mudando pro apartamento a maioria dos móveis elas já tinham comprado ou ganhado dos pais, eles estavam na loja esperando receber carta branca para serem entregues.

Aliás, a formatura foi linda, todos os formando uniformizados, e os convidados com roupas de gala. Os pais da Meg estavam lá, ela se emocionou muito quando olhou para o seu pai e viu que ele estava muito emocionado e chorando ao lado de sua mãe que também chorava sem parar. A solenidade contou com desfiles de oficiais, cavalaria e carros da corporação. Meg recebeu de seu padrinho a espada que é símbolo do oficial da Polícia Militar, nessa hora Meg não se conteve de emoção e chorou muito com a sensação forte de dever cumprido, ela estava muito feliz.

No fim de tudo, quando o comandante deu a ordem de desancar e marche, todos bateram o pé direito no chão numa cadencia perfeita e jogaram seus quepes para o alto. Todos os alunos se abraçaram desejando parabéns e também boa sorte para seus companheiros de turma. Depois disso Meg foi correndo ao encontro de seus pais.

-Pai, mãe! – Meg estava abraçando-os – Agora eu sou uma Tenente.

- Parabéns filha – disse o pai de Meg que tinha os olhos molhados e começava chorar novamente – Você conseguiu, dever cumprido.- Meg agora chorava também.

- Ahh Meg minha filha – disse a mãe dela – Você está linda, parabéns. – as duas se abraçavam agora.

- Obrigada gente, agora para com isso se não eu não paro de chorar. – Meg limpava os olhos que estava todo borrado de maquiagem.

**###**

Meg estava no apartamento novo, organizando e arrumando tudo, Ruby estava com ela também.

- Eu estou ficando louca Meu Deus! – Ruby falava no meio daquela bagunça. Homens pra todo lado carregando e montando móveis.

- Cuidado com isso moço pelo amor de Deus – Meg falava pra o cara que estava montado o guarda- roupa com as mão na cabeça.

Quando já estava entardecendo os móveis estavam todos montados mas elas precisavam desempacotar os objetos e colocá-los no seus devidos lugares. Meg estava no seu quarto arrumando suas roupas e ouviu a companhia tocar ela terminou de colocar umas roupas que ela estava dobrando na gaveta e foi em direção a sala.

- Ruby... Quem é? – Perguntou ela no meio do corredor chegando na sala. Quando ela chegou lá viu que tinha um homem parado na sala, e que homem. Meg o olhou dos pés a cabeça analisando cada detalhe daquele deus que estava no seu apartamento. Castiel era alto tinha o corpo esbelto e sarado na medida certa o queixo bem marcado e com uma covinha linda e tinha os olhos, Meg se perdeu naquela imensidão de mar azul que a encarava 'Da onde que saiu isso' ela se perguntava.

- Esse é nosso vizinho do apartamento ao lado, Castiel. E adivinha só? Ele trouxe vinho pra gente como presente de boas vindas. – Ruby informou para a amiga com quem dividia o apartamento

' Que lindo e ainda por cima é nosso vizinho' Meg estava sorrindo agora não podia querer coisa melhor depois de um dia duro de mudança... Mudança essa palavra a fez lembrar a bagunça que estava o apartamento e ficou super sem jeito.

- Oi! Eu sou a Meg. – Disse Meg andando em direção ao Cass, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Eu sou o Cass – Ela ouviu a voz que saiu da boca do rapaz, uma voz grave daquelas que te deixam arrepiada.

- Não repara a bagunça – Disse Meg apontando para as caixas – Nós ainda estamos organizando tudo, decidindo onde vai ficar cada coisa sabe?

Durante a conversa que eles estavam tendo na cozinha enquanto bebiam vinho Meg não conseguia para de pensar em como não havia encontrado aquele homem antes, ele era o sonho de consumo de muitas mulheres por aí, pelo menos era o dela. Ela estava adorando o apartamento novo e agora que tinha conhecido o seu mais novo vizinho ela passou a amar aquele lugar.

Quando Cass falou que precisava ir embora ela quase pediu para que ele ficasse mais um pouco lá, mas ela se lembrou que ele era um homem com suas obrigações como qualquer outro, aliás, ela também era. Teria que acordar cedo amanha para seu primeiro dia de trabalho com recém formada na academia e estava ansiosa para isto.

Meg levou Cass até porta se despedindo daquele monumento que era seu vizinho e seu coração acelerou quando ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto bem no canto de sua boca e encarando aqueles olhos azuis abriu a porta e o viu sair de seu apartamento. Ela correu até a cozinha para fofocar com sua amiga sobre Castiel.

- Ruby... – ela gritou enquanto corria pra cozinha.

Fim do 2º Capitulo.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E então? Por favor me falem o que acharam. Vou confessar que nesse capítulo a Meg tem um pouquinho de mim nela. ^.^ Respondendo as pouquinhas rewiews que eu tive mais que me deixaram muito feliz, sério!

**Rafaela:** Ah que bom que você gostou amiga... Você não sabe como eu fico feliz com isso (= Muito obrigada por comentar aqui. Também te amo muito e te espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo. Bjos!

**RubyBoy:** Ta aí o capítulo novo! Que bom que você gostou do 1º *-* Então eu imagino que não deve ser legal mesmo pra você ler as Slash hahaha eu adoro. Você vai adorar minha fic eu garanto! Então a Ruby como melhor amiga sempre vai estar do lado da Meg ela sempre vai aparecer por aqui sim... Te espero no próximo cap. Bjoss!


	3. Pesadelo ou Sonho

**N.A.: **Hello Darlings *-* Postando 3º capítulo espero que gostem, pois eu adorei escrever ele. Quero lembrar-lhes de que os personagens são da série Supernatural e não me pertencem e alguns são frutos da minha imaginação, não ganho nenhum centavo com eles ao não ser a satisfação de vocês leitores. A Meg dessa Fic é que aparece na quinta temporada tá! A Ruby é a atris que está casada com Jared na vida real!

**Esclarecimentos:** Essa fic conta a história do casal Castiel e Meg em universo alternativo ou seja todos são humanos. Se você gosta de se aventurar por histórias novas e universos diferentes com seus personagens de Supernatural por favor seja muito bem vindo. Agora se você é tradicionalista leia se quiser mas você também é muito bem vindo.

**Classificação:** Essa história não é recomendada a menores de 16 anos por conter senas de sexo e violência (ao londo da história) mas se você se considera velho o bastante e se seus pais não se incomodam vai em frente leia e se feliz.

**Quero agradecer muito o ótimo trabalho qua a minha beta A Rainha está fazendo com as minhas fics, ela está me ajundando muito. Se você quer conferir o seu trabalho ela está nos meus favoritos, é altamente recomedável.**

**Resumo: **Essa é a história de um homem e uma mulher que por obra do destino foram colocados no mesmo prédio e coincidentemente no mesmo andar. Ela com seus 26 anos acabada de se formar na academia de policia Ele um agente da polícia federal há 8 anos já com seus 35 anos e alguns inimigos. O que o destinos reserva pra eles? Acompanhe e saberá.

Aproveitem e não esquecam as rewiews!

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

A neblina grossa tinha tomado conta do lugar, e Meg notou que, quando ela respirava um vapor saia de sua boca. 'Que estranho, ficou frio de repente' ela pensou. Foi quando ela percebeu que não sabia como tinha chegado naquele lugar, parecia uma mata ou algum tipo de floresta. Olhou pra cima, mas não conseguiu ver o céu por causa da copa das árvores que se encontravam umas com as outras. Era noite e ela vestia apenas uma camisola fina de seda e estava descalça; abraçava a si mesma tentando enganar o frio. Ela caminhava pelo lugar sem entender como havia parado ali, o medo se instalando em seu peito fazendo seu coração se acelerar. Olhou a sua volta desesperada. Meg jurava que tinha sentido uma presença e estava perto dela.

- Quem está aí? – ela gritou para a escuridão – Responda!

No meio daquela escuridão ela achou ter visto dois olhos amarelos refletindo, mas não viu o rosto, apenas os olhos que sumiram no mesmo instante que ela piscou. Ela começou a correr e pedir ajuda. Aquele medo era insuportável, alguma coisa a perseguia. Sentia os olhos amarelos em suas costas. Sua visão ficou embaçada por causa do choro que já estava nos seus olhos, as lagrimas escorrendo por sua face fazendo-a tropeçar em um tronco caído, e desabar ao chão.

Quando olhou para cima, tentando se levantar viu aqueles olhos amarelos outra vez. Mas agora eles tinham um corpo e era o de um homem com um sorriso maléfico. O homem levantou-a do chão agarrando-a pelo pescoço, ela não sentia realmente dor, mas o chão sob seus pés rodava; estava ficando sem ar e não conseguia mais gritar. Só conseguia escutar a risada daquele homem.

Foi quando veio um clarão insuportável; ela fechou os olhos, não enxergou nem ouviu mais nada. Só sentia que estava no chão, de joelhos.

Piscou algumas vezes tentando recuperar a visão e quando ela conseguiu enxergar com nitidez, viu que o homem dos olhos amarelos havia sumido. Era dia novamente, a noite se fora e outro homem estava parado a alguns metros de distância de onde ela estava.

O Homem vestia um terno azul escuro com um sobretudo bege meio surrado de tanto uso; tinha a beleza magnífica de um anjo e Meg podia jurar que tinha visto asas nele. Ele vinha em sua direção e assim que a alcançou, olhou nos olhos dela com compaixão, pegou-a pelos ombros e a levantou do chão. Meg sentiu um dos braços dele dando a volta em sua cintura e com a outra mão livre tocou o rosto da jovem com delicadeza, aquele toque dos seus dedos na sua pele era quente como o sol, um sentimento de serenidade tomou conta do frio e do medo.

Encarando o seu anjo protetor, Meg só conseguia ver o mar azul infinito dos olhos do homem que a encarava com o rosto sereno. Ela não conteve a vontade de beijá-lo e encostou sua boca na dele, que não hesitou e abriu passagem para que suas línguas se encontrassem, o medo abrindo passagem para o mais puro êxtase. Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente eles estavam em outro lugar, um vasto campo de grama verde, as borboletas dançavam no ar e sol brilhava calmo e aconchegante. O anjo, porque ele era realmente um anjo, pegou na mão dela e entrelaçando seus dedos, voltou a beijá-la cada vez com mais desejo. Suas respirações se tornavam cada vez mais entrecortadas e rápidas, o hálito quente do anjo encontrando o seu.

Eles pararam de se beijar para tomar fôlego e se deitaram na grama, a mão do anjo desceu pelo pescoço de Meg, parando em um de seus seios o acariciou sensualmente e voltou a beijá-la. A policial colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do anjo debruçado sobre ela, e com uma das mãos puxou levemente os cabelos da nuca do anjo, fazendo-o gemer baixo com a garganta. Ele continuou descendo a mão esquerda pelas curvas dela até alcançar a barra de sua camisola e colocando as mãos por baixo dela para tirá-la por completo, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Ele olhou para o rosto da moça que estava com os olhos fechados e mordendo o canto do lábio inferior...

-Meg – ele falou finalmente o nome dela – Meg...

- Meg... Meg acorda! – Ruby chacoalhava a amiga que ainda estava desmaiada na cama – Nós vamos nos atrasar.

- HUmmm... – Meg resmungou.

- Anda logo bela adormecida. – Ruby puxou o edredom de cima de Meg.

- Que horas são? – Meg disse finalmente.

- São 6:30, ainda bem que eu consegui acordar cedo se não a gente estaria frita. – Ruby respondeu.

- Maldito vinho. – Meg falou se sentando na cama pondo a mão na cabeça e se lembrando do sonho maluco que teve com o vizinho e deu um suspiro.

- O que foi? - Perguntou a amiga que fuçava dentro do guarda-roupa de Meg.

- O vinho me fez ter um sonho muito estranho com o nosso vizinho.

- O vinho foi o culpado ou foi o próprio vizinho? – Ruby ria da amiga.

Meg se lembrou do dono daqueles olhos azuis da noite passada – Como um homem lindo daqueles consegue ficar solteiro por aí? E pra completar ele é policial federal.

- Ah Meg tenho certeza que deve chover mulher na horta dele – Ruby respondeu as interrogações da amiga – ou ele é do tipo "cafa"¹ ou ainda não encontrou a mulher certa.

- Eu ainda vou descobrir qual é a dele! Mas o que você está procurando aí dentro? – Meg se levantou da cama e indo em direção de Ruby.

- Eu não tenho uma camisa do uniforme passada... Você tem alguma sobrando pra me emprestar?

- Está bem aí na porta do canto Ruby, mas não se acostuma não heim.- Meg disso isso já no corredor indo para o banheiro.

Durante o banho, a sensação gostosa da água quente caindo na nuca, ela se lembrou do sonho, que poderia ser chamado assim por causa do resgate do seu anjo protetor, porque o que houve antes era um verdadeiro pesadelo. Aquele beijo foi sensacional! Meg sentiu vontade de matar a amiga na hora em que ela a chamou para se levantar, mas hoje era um dia importante para as duas. Hoje elas iriam se apresentar na companhia designada a elas. Até hoje elas não sabiam se foi obra do destino ou pura sorte de terem conseguido trabalhar no mesmo lugar.

Quando ela chegou à cozinha para preparar o café da manhã teve uma baita surpresa: a mesa da cozinha já estava posta com um super café da manhã, e um brutamontes musculoso sentado na mesa passando manteiga no pão, e olhando para um jornal que estava aberto em cima da mesa. Assim que ela entrou na cozinha, ele olhou pra ela e sorriu.

- Bom dia Meg. – ele disse todo simpático

- Bom dia Sam, eu tinha me esquecido que você tinha dormindo aqui esta noite – ela falou sentando-se à mesa e pegando a jarra com suco de pêssego. Sam tinha chegado um pouco depois que Cass havia saído.

- Eu arrumei a mesa do café para vocês – Sam explicou a mesa toda arrumadinha que Meg olhava agora – Como não vou poder levar minha namorada querida neste dia tão importante... Para vocês duas... Resolvi acordar cedinho e ser gentil. _ele completou, com um enorme sorriso. Sam era advogado e trabalhava em uma empresa muito famosa de São Paulo.

- Ficou lindo, mais eu sei que isso tudo é só pra Ruby, Sam. – ela o olhava pelo canto do olho e depois riu.

- Que é isso Meg, você é como uma cunhada pra mim, e uma cunhada muito divertida e meio maluquinha também – Sam terminou olhando para Meg com um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu sei, estou apenas brincando – Meg se explicou – mas gostei do 'maluquinha' – ambos riram, descontraídos.

Ruby entrou na cozinha deu um beijo no Sam e se sentou – Toma o café logo Meg, que a gente não pode se atrasar.

- Calma Ruby, a gente nem está tão atrasada assim. Você é muito apavorada, sabia? Ruby mostrou a língua pra amiga e depois mordeu um pedaço de pão.

- Entendi. Ruby, vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e podemos sair – Meg se levantou, ainda terminando o copo de suco.

Estavam os três já no elevador, quando ouviram alguém pedir pra segurar o elevador. Meg reconheceu a voz e quando Cass entrou no elevador, a jovem policial ficou com um pouco de vergonha ao se lembrar do sonho que teve com ele.

- Obrigado pessoal – Agradeceu Cass entrando no elevador se fechando a porta atrás dele.

_Bom dia, Castiel. _Ela falou

- Bom dia Meg, bom dia Ruby. – Cass disse e olhou para o monstro ao lado de Ruby. Ela apresentou o Sam como seu namorado, os homens se cumprimentaram sorridentes.

Cass estava vestindo uma jaqueta de couro dessas que motoqueiros usam, e em uma das mãos segurava um capacete. Meg não deixou de reparar em como ele estava lindo de jaqueta de couro; ela tinha um fraco por motoqueiros e ver seu vizinho assim só deixou-a mais instigada. Cass que não era bobo percebeu o olhar da moça nele e se segurou pra não rir.

- Então você é o famoso Castiel, o policial federal? – Perguntou Sam.

- Famoso eu, quem disse isso? – Cass estava rindo sem graça.

- Meg – Sam respondeu inocente com um sorriso; logo sua expressão mudou ao sentir a dor aguda de uma cotovelada que vinha de baixo da suas costelas. Sam olhou pra Ruby e leu os lábios dela, que diziam para ele calar a boca.

Meg arregalou os olhos para Sam, fazendo uma careta, mas a desfez assim que percebeu um par de olhos azuis sobre ela, sorrindo docemente para o vizinho.

- Bem... É que... – Meg falava gaguejando sem saber onde enfiar a cara, e desejando esganar o namorado da amiga. Ela não queria que Castiel percebesse que ela estava dando moral, não tão cedo, ela queria conhecê-lo melhor antes. Foi salva pelo gongo; a porta do elevador se abriu no estacionamento do prédio. 'Ufa'!

- Bom serviço pra você Cass. – Meg falou saindo apressada do elevador em direção do carro deixando Cass para traz e esquecendo até de conferir qual era o modelo da moto que ele pilotava.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Castiel. – Sam o cumprimentou e se despediu, assim como Ruby.

- O prazer foi meu. – Cass disse gentilmente, mas com um pouco de receio pelo tamanho do homem. – Tchau Ruby.

Enquanto eles andavam em direção aos carros, Ruby repreendia Sam que sem graça se desculpava dizendo que foi sem querer e que só queria ser gentil. Sam só tinha tamanho porque por dentro ele era como uma criança, doce e super amigável.

Cass andou em direção à sua moto pegando as chaves do bolso e destravando o alarme e não conteve um sorriso de lado, lembrando-se da expressão envergonhada de Meg pouco tempo atrás. Ficou feliz por isso, a idéia do vinho tinha funcionado bem. Chegando perto da moto ele colocou o capacete e sentou na sua moto, uma Custom modelo Honda Shadow 750 na cor preta. Já com a chave na ignição ele deu partida na moto e veio aquele ronco que só as Custom sabiam ter, engatou a primeira marcha e acelerou seguiu em direção ao portão saindo do prédio.

Há poucos metros do prédio alguém estava dentro de um carro estacionado embaixo de uma árvore, pois não queria ser visto. Observando o policial saindo do prédio, após o moto passar, ele olhou no relógio verificando a hora deu a partida no carro e saiu seguindo Cass pelas ruas de São Paulo.

Fim do 3º Capítulo

_Continua..._

¹ Expressão usada por mulheres para denominar homens cafajestes.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Gente eu amei escrever esse capítulo acho que é porque ele tem um pouco de humor (pelo menos eu tentei) e eu adoro comédia (= Sou do tipo de pessoas que pode estar na merda absoluta mas não consegue ficar sem rir. Mas quem será essa pessoa misteriosa que seguiu Cass heim...?

**Viviane: **Muito Obrigada cunhada mais linda pela força que vc está me dando (= Bjoss

**RubyBoy: **Pois é o clima vai ficar bom por muitos capítulos com algumas desavensas mas depois a coisa vai ficar feia mesmo. Infelizmente esse seu desejo eu não vou poder realizar mas por favor não deixe de ler heim... Espero não ficar bravo por eu ter demorado um pouquinho pra postar. Espero te ver aqui de novo! Muito Obrigada *-* Bjos!

Até o Próximo Capítulo! Bjos!


	4. Cotidiano

**N.A.: **Postando mais um capítulo, estou meio triste porque não teve muitas reviews mas eu vou continuar firme e forte! Não gostei muito desse capítulo mais ele é importante pra o próximo. Quero agradecer muito a minha Beta por revisar pra mim ela está me ajudando muito, não sei o que faria sem ela.

**Esclarecimentos:** Essa fic conta a história do casal Castiel e Meg em universo alternativo ou seja todos são humanos. Se você gosta de se aventurar por histórias novas e universos diferentes com seus personagens de Supernatural por favor seja bem vindo. Agora se você é tradicionalista leia se quiser mas você também é muito bem vindo.

**Classificação:** Essa história não é recomendada a menores de 16 anos por conter senas de sexo e violência mas se você se considera velho o bastante e se seus pais não se incomodam vai em frente leia e se feliz.

**Resumo: **Essa é a história de um homem e uma mulher que por obra do destino foram colocados no mesmo prédio e coincidentemente no mesmo andar. Ela com seus 26 anos acabada de se formar na academia de policia Ele um agente da polícia federal há 8 anos já com seus 35 anos e alguns inimigos. O que o destinos reserva pra eles? Acompanhe e saberá.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Continuavam rindo assim que desceram do New Beetle Vermelho em que vieram, carregando suas mochilas com seus uniformes. O carro de Meg tinha sido um presente de seu orgulhoso pai por ter passado para a academia de polícia: ela sempre quisera um carro daqueles e agora o vermelhinho era seu xodó. Meg tinha aproveitado o caminho, enquanto dirigia, para contar o sonho erótico que tivera com o vizinho, arrancando gargalhadas e suspiros de Ruby. Agora, estavam na porta da facilidade da polícia; prenderam a respiração por um momento, simultaneamente. A sintonia de amigas de verdade.

- Lá vamos nós – Ruby falou olhando pra amiga que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

**###**

Cass parou por um instante na esquina do prédio sede da polícia federal, dando um gole em seu copo de café, admirando a construção moderna com toda sua imponência apontada para o céu, antes de apressar o passo e adentrar, atravessando o chão de granito reflexivo em direção ao elevador. Logo notou um de seus colegas andando em sua direção, dando graças a Deus de encontrá-lo.

-Cara onde você estava? Crowley está que nem louco atrás de você – o rapaz disse quando o alcançou, pronto para entrar com ele dentro do elevador. Cass calmamente deu o último gole e jogou o copo descartável na lixeira antes de entrar:

- O que aconteceu? – Cass perguntou apertando o botão do andar desejado.

- Parece que teve uma denúncia de tráfico de cocaína no aeroporto de Congonhas e ele quer que você lidere as buscas.

- Nada como começar um dia com apreensão de drogas,não é mesmo? – o moreno falou sorrindo, olhando para porta do elevador que se abria.

**###**

Já vestidas com suas fardas, agora a dupla esperava ansiosa para falar com seu novo chefe.

- Senhoras, o capitão espera vocês na sala dele. – disse a mesma policial que as atendeu na recepção e prontamente as guiou até o vestiário anteriormente, levando-as pelo corredor até porta. Chegando lá, ela bateu na porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Senhor as tenentes recém chegadas estão aqui.

- Elas já podem entrar, Joyce. – disse uma voz masculina de dentro da sala.

- Podem entrar. – A moça falou abrindo passagem com a porta.

- Muito obrigada. – Meg e Ruby falaram juntas.

- Com licença, 2ª Tenente Masters se apresentando, Senhor. – Meg falou assim que entrou na sala batendo continência seguida por Ruby, repetindo a continência padrão.

- Com licença 2ª Tenente Ruby se apresentando, Senhor.

O homem atrás da mesa era tudo menos o que elas esperavam. Para pra começar ele era bem novo, ou ao menos, aparentava estar na faixa dos 40 anos; era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e quando ele se levantou estava impecavelmente alinhado dentro de seu uniforme, impondo respeito.

-À vontade. - assim que elas relaxaram a postura, ele se apresentou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-las. _ Bem vindas, Sou o Capitão Balthazar. Por favor, fiquem a vontade. – Ele voltou a se sentar e apontou as cadeiras na frente de sua mesa, onde elas se sentaram e agradeceram.

- Então como estão se sentindo como recém formadas? Ansiosas para começarem o trabalho em campo? – O homem analisava os papéis de apresentação das meninas.

Ruby como sempre afobada, respondeu primeiro. – Estamos sim, mas nós tivemos alguns trabalhos em campo durante o treinamento.

- Pois é, mas como formadas, será a primeira vez... Sempre dá aquele friozinho na barriga. – Disse Meg colocando a mão na barriga tentando ser a mais educada possível para o capitão que nessa hora tirou os olhos do papel e olhou pra ela.

- Bom então vai ser o seguinte: precisamos de um tenente para trabalhar na rua, e um pra trabalhar aqui na administração. – Balthazar disse juntando as mãos – E como eu percebi que vocês são amigas e da mesma turma, vou deixar vocês escolherem.

Elas se olharam e Meg sabia da preferência da amiga por trabalhar na administração, até porque Sam havia pedido isso pra Ruby. Ele não queria ver-la se arriscando nas ruas perigosas de São Paulo. Já Meg queria exatamente isso, gostava de sentir a adrenalina no corpo quando tinha que atender uma ocorrência e queria ter a experiência de trabalhar na capital no currículo.

- Eu fico na rua. – Meg disse entusiasmada, fazendo com que o capitão erguesse umas das sobrancelhas se surpreendendo com a resposta imediata dela.

**###**

_Vai ter show da minha banda no Bell's sexta-feira. __Quantos nomes coloco na lista? Me liga. Marcos_

Cass sorriu, enquanto checava suas mensagens no celular. Tinha acabado de chegar de volta ao prédio da polícia Federal, e estava se inspirando para começar o relatório da apreensão no aeroporto, depois do almoço, mas ainda tinha alguns minutos livres. Marcos era um grande amigo, eram bem próximos e se conheciam há muito tempo, por isso se tratavam sem frescuras. Além disso, a banda dele era muito boa. Os shows já estavam ficando bem disputados, mas eram grandes amigos e o cara sempre que podia guardava convites para Castiel. A banda costumava se apresentar num bar a poucos quarteirões de onde Castiel morava. E isto também era uma grande vantagem.

E Cass já até tinha alguém em mente para levar ao show... A idéia até provocou um sorriso em seu rosto. Só restava saber se ela estaria disponível.

**###**

- Põe as mãos na parede, rapidinho, e nada de malandragem. Te pegamos no flagra, então é melhor ficar quietinho. – Meg ordenou com a arma apontada para o rapaz que estava roubando carros naquele bairro. Enquanto ela dava voz de prisão para o meliante que já estava encostado na parede, um dos seus parceiros revistava e algemava o bandido, levando-o para dentro da viatura logo em seguida.

O turno dela já estava acabando, só iria levar o bandido para a delegacia e com sorte terminaria rápido por lá. Para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho foi um pouco exaustivo, mas logo estaria em casa tomando um banho quente e relaxando.

- O que você vai querer comer Ruby? – Meg gritou da cozinha.

- A eu estava pensando naquele strogonoff que você faz que é uma maravilha Meg.

- Ai mais eu estou morta de cansada e vai demorar pra fazer. – Meg se queixava.

- Faz Meg, por favor... Você sabe que eu te adoro. – Ruby fez sua melhor voz de piedade que pode de dentro do banheiro enquanto tirava a roupa pra entrar no chuveiro. – Eu termino aqui e vou te ajudar.

- Está bem, sua chantagista!

Enquanto Ruby tomava seu banho, logo após chegarem do primeiro e exaustivo dia de trabalho, Meg cozinhava. Ela adorava fazer isso, até tinha planos de fazer um curso para se especializar, algum dia desses. Ela sabia que existiam cursos ótimos de dois anos de duração e quando as coisas estivessem mais estabilizadas na sua nova Cia, quem sabe ela não investia nisso como um hobby? A policial estava tirando os ingredientes para o prato de dentro da geladeira, quando ouviu a campainha da porta.

- Será que é o porteiro? – Meg colocou as coisas na pia e foi atender a porta. Levou um susto quando viu quem era.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando? – Cass perguntou sem jeito, percebendo a cara que ela fez.

- Não, claro que não Castiel. – ela respondeu agora se recompondo e sorrindo – É que eu não esperava que fosse você, entra.

– Eu posso voltar outra hora se preferir. – ele não queria bancar o vizinho enxerido.

- Você não está atrapalhando. Eu só estou fazendo a jantar. – Meg terminou de fechar a porta assim que convenceu seu vizinho bonitão a entrar: - Você quer jantar com a gente?

- Eu ia adorar, mas já jantei. – ele falou triste por não poder aceitar aquele convite – E estou com umas coisas do trabalho pra resolver em casa e vim aqui só pra fazer um convite pra você e pra Ruby.

- Ah! Sério? – Meg se animou – Por favor, senta. - ela apontou para o sofá onde em seguida se sentaram.

- Lembra daquele bar que eu falei que tem aqui perto?

- Claro que eu lembro! – a loira disse com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então um amigo meu vai tocar com a sua banda lá e perguntou se eu quero levar alguém... – ele parou no meio da frase olhando direto nos olhos dela. – Eu queria saber se você e a Ruby querem ir pra conhecer o lugar, ela pode levar o Sam também.

- Vai ser quando? – Meg perguntou interessada, pois ela queria saber se não estaria trabalhando no dia.

- Vai ser na sexta-feira que vem.

- Claro que a gente vai! Eu vou falar com a Ruby, com certeza ela vai querer ir. – Ela sorria e não consegui tirar os olhos daquele céu azul que eram os olhos de Cass. E estava quase explodindo de excitação por conseguir dele um convite para saírem.

- Que bom – o moreno falou se levantado e Meg o acompanhou – Está combinado então.

- Com certeza. Mas eu estou te devendo um jantar. – Ambos riam. – É sério, quando o apartamento estiver em ordem eu faço um jantar e você será meu convidado. E eu não aceito não como resposta.

- Como eu vou poder negar esse pedido vindo de você – Cass falou com todo seu charme, fazendo Meg corar um pouquinho. – Mas infelizmente eu tenho que terminar aquele trabalho, ou meu chefe me mata.

- Eu te levo até a porta. – Meg se despediu dele com mais um beijo no rosto. – Obrigada pelo convite.

- Eu que agradeço por você aceitar. – Mas uma vez ele jogava seu charme. Mal ele saiu, e Meg ainda exultava intimamente enquanto picava os champignons, Ruby surgiu na cozinha, recém saída do banho, de pijama e toalha nos cabelos.

- Tinha alguém aqui? Eu escutei conversa.

- Amiga, sexta-feira nós temos compromisso. – Meg respondeu pra Ruby empolgada, a morena não entendeu nadinha o entusiasmo dela.

**###**

Fazê-la aceitar o convite para sair com ele tinha sido um passo e tanto em direção a sua linda e interessante nova vizinha, mas de algum modo ele sentia estar sendo correspondido no interesse que sentia. Ele estava feliz. Castiel queria muito conhecer Meg melhor, ela era o tipo de mulher forte determinada que corre atrás do que quer, e sempre consegue alcançar. Isso deixava Castiel ainda mais instigado por Meg, mas essa felicidade logo sumiu quando ele notou que seu celular piscava em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. Cass sentou-se no sofá pegando o aparelho, e olhou para o visor. Logo uma careta de desgosto surgiu em sua face:

- Mas será possível? – ele disse com raiva vendo as chamadas perdidas. – Essa mulher não desiste.

_Continua..._

Fim do Capítulo 4.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Quem será essa mulher misteriosa heim? Eu sei que esse capítulo foi simples mas no próximo vai um surpresa hahahaah! Quero ver vocês aqui!

**Viviane Cunhada:** QUe bom que vc gostou cunhadaaa *-* Agradeço muito por estar me apoiando! Te adoroo! Bjos!

Até o próximo capítulo amores! Bjos!


	5. Bell's

**N.A.: ** Quero lembrar-lhes de que os personagens não me pertencem e alguns são frutos da minha imaginação, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles ao não ser a satisfação de vocês leitores. A Meg e a Ruby dessa Fic é que aparece na quinta temporada tá!

**Resumo: **Essa é a história de um homem e uma mulher que por obra do destino foram colocados no mesmo prédio e coincidentemente no mesmo andar. Ela com seus 26 anos acabada de se formar na academia de policia Ele um agente da polícia federal há 8 anos já com seus 35 anos e alguns inimigos. O que o destinos reserva pra eles? Acompanhe e saberá.

Quero agradeçer muito a minha beta por revisar esse capítulo pra mim *-*

Boa leitura e Por Favor quero ver as Rewiews!

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Os dias e as horas se arrastaram até aquela bendita sexta-feira. Meg tentava, mas não conseguia disfarçar ansiedade, e Ruby quase esganou a amiga de tanto que ela andava e se mexia pelo apartamento.

Meg era do tipo de pessoa que quando fica ansiosa ou espera muito pra que uma coisa aconteça logo. Não conseguia parar nem um minuto: sempre tinha que estar mexendo as mãos ao volante do carro, balançando as pernas enquanto estava sentada ou deitada, fica andando sem motivo enfim, você descobre muito facilmente quando Meg estava nervosa ou ansiosa.

- Meg pára, pelo amor de Deus! – Ruby insistia enquanto a amiga tamborilava a caneta na mesa, organizando umas contas para serem pagas.

- Parar com o que? – Meg perguntou, tirando os olhos dos boletos e olhando para Ruby com cara de interrogação.

- De ficar batendo essa maldita caneta na mesa!

- Ai desculpa, é involuntário. – Meg fez sua melhor cara de piedade. – Já sei do que eu preciso pra me acalmar.

- Então faça logo, senão eu juro que quebro o seu pescoço. – Ruby se sentou no sofá da sala.

Meg se levantou e andou até a cozinha. Sabia muito bem do que precisava pra controlar sua ansiedade até amanhã, o dia em que ela irá conhecer melhor seu vizinho...

Brigadeiro!

"Tem coisa melhor que chocolate nessas horas?" ela pensou.

Depois que ela apurou o doce no ponto exato que ela gostava que o brigadeiro ficasse, despejou o conteúdo da panela numa tigela de vidro e foi até a sala se sentar com a amiga no sofá, entregando-lhe uma colher.

- O Sam concordou em ir mesmo? – Meg colocava uma colher contendo uma porção generosa do doce na boca.

- Vai sim. Ele ficou bastante animado quando eu contei pra ele que Castiel tinha conseguido convites pra gente.

- Quem bom! Assim a gente pega carona com ele! – Meg falou animada.– Por que eu estou afim de beber amanhã.

- Eu também Meg. – A morena falou rindo.

**###**

- Meg, anda logo que o Sam já esta chegando aqui e ele não vai subir. – Ruby apavorada como sempre.

Meg tinha demorado pra decidir o que vestir para ir a um show de rock. Não que isso fosse problema pra ela, que adorava este tipo de música. Mas como se vestir pra ir a um show de rock na companhia de um cara que ela havia até tido um sonho um pouco quente, pra falar a verdade? Eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem na porta do bar, parece que Castiel teria que ir direto do trabalho e se arrumaria por lá mesmo.

Meg queria impressionar. Acabou decidindo por um vestido soltinho preto estampado com pequenas cerejas vermelhas e com um decote não muito exagerado, mas que deixava o colo à mostra (e também não muito comprido porque não queria parecer uma freira); completou com uma meia calça fina preta e uma jaqueta de couro, pois a noite estava fria, e nos pés um sapato fechado de salto alto preto. Pra completar um colar prata com um pequeno pingente em formato de crânio na cor prata, nada muito exagerado. Na maquiagem decidiu por um batom vermelho e só delineou os olhos de preto. 'Perfeito' Meg pensou enquanto se olhava no espelho e esborrifava perfume no pescoço e pulso.

- Estou pronta. – ela falou ajeitando o cabelo e já se encontrando com a amiga que estava na sala de braços cruzados. – Vamos?

- Até que enfim! – Ruby bufou e pegou sua bolsa de cima do sofá, quando ela reparou melhor na amiga deu um sorriso. – Acho que alguém quer impressionar hoje! – ambas riram. Meg deu uma piscadela afirmativa à amiga e saíram do apartamento.

Não foi difícil para Sam estacionar, pois chegaram cedo ao local. O coração de Meg quase saltava pela boca: ela não via a hora de conhecer o lugar, beber e jogar conversa fora, e tudo isso acompanhada de um deus grego como era o Castiel. Parados na porta do bar, Meg olhava para todo lado procurando por seu vizinho. Estava quase ligando para o número que ele havia lhe passado, quando o avistou atravessando a rua e vindo ao encontro deles.

Meg quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando bateu os olhos nele 'Deus como ele é lindo' essas palavras rolavam pela cabeça dela. Enquanto Cass caminhava na direção deles, ela reparou que ele vestia uma calça jeans escura uma camiseta cinza e assim como Meg também vestia uma jaqueta de couro que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

- Olá! – ele disse se aproximando deles deu um aperto de mão em Sam e Ruby, e se aproximou de Meg dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Você está linda hoje. – ele disse e ainda houve tempo para que Meg se perdesse nos olhos de seu vizinho sexy; e antes que ele se afastasse pode sentir perfume amadeirado que ele usava. Cass não conseguia entender como aquela mulher conseguia ficar ainda mais bela, e teve que se segurar para não ficar olhando demais os lábios vermelhos dela.

- Obrigada Castiel. – foi a única palavra que saiu da boca de Meg.

- Cass, me chame só de Cass. Chega de formalidades – Ele deu um sorriso lindo.

- Cass. – Meg falou o nome dele e em seguida deu um sorriso de lado.

- Bem, vamos entrar então. – Ruby interrompeu o momento dos dois em seguida envolvendo os braços de Sam com os delas.

Entrando no local Meg adorou de cara, o lugar tinha uma atmosfera muito aconchegante, apesar de ser amplo. À esquerda via-se um bar e do outro lado as mesas; mais a frente estava o palco todos os instrumentos já estavam a postos, havia até umas mesas de bilhar no lugar.

- Gostaram? – Meg foi interrompida em sua análise pela voz de Cass.

- Nossa realmente... É lindo. – Meg respondeu e olhou para amiga que também estava olhando pelo bar.

- Eu já tinha ouvido falar desse lugar, – Sam disse – mas nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer. É realmente incrível.

- Vamos procurar uma mesa. – Cass deu passagem para Meg seguindo-a, acompanhado do outro casal.

Estava todos sentados a mesa rindo e aplaudindo a banda que acabava de tocar uma música. Ruby e Meg já estavam bem alegres devido às doses de tequila que eles tomaram. Sam deu um daqueles assovios de doer os ouvidos, acompanhado de Cass. Meg não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de tocar ou flertar com Cass. E ele que não era bobo nem nada e aproveitava cada momento, certa vez ele até tocou delicadamente o rosto da Meg. Estavam todos se divertindo quando uma mulher se aproximou, sem que vissem. Sua voz os interrompeu:

- Cass?

Era uma ruiva com os cabelos lisos e belos olhos verdes. Ela estava bem vestida, mas aparentava estar bêbada e pronta pra fazer uma cena.

- Anna! – Cass se levantou da mesa parando em frente à ruiva. – O que faz aqui?

- Oras o que eu faço? Você não atende minhas ligações, e pensei que encontraria você aqui hoje. Não é o show do seu amigo? Você nunca deixa de vir. – A mulher disse lançando um olhar nada amigável para Meg.

A policial por sua vez olhou para Ruby e Sam com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- A gente já conversou sobre esse assunto, Anna.– Ele disse se aproximando mais da ruiva falando um tom mais baixo, tentando evitar que ela começasse a gritar; mas não teve resultado.

- É com essa daí que você está trepando agora? – Ela ia andando na direção de Meg, mas Cass interrompeu segurando-a pelo braço ao mesmo tempo ela cambaleou de tanto álcool que havia ingerido.

-Espere aí você não sabe com que está falando – Meg se levantou, mas Sam vez com que ela não se intrometesse nesse assunto, não valia a pena discutir com uma bêbada.

Sam se levantou e foi até Cass – É melhor você tira-la daqui antes que a coisa fique pior. – Ele olhou para a ruiva que agora tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos, Cass concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Me desculpa mesmo pessoal. – Cass disse envergonhado enquanto segurava para que Anna não caísse, olhando diretamente para Meg como se quisesse se desculpar por fazê-la passar por isso. – Vou ter que levar ela embora, mas por favor, aproveitem o resto da noite. - Ele saiu do local levando Anna junto.

**###**

Enquanto subia para o seu apartamento dentro do elevador, sozinha, Meg se sentia estranha e um pouco decepcionada. Eles não ficaram mais que dez minutos depois que Castiel foi embora levando a bêbada; Sam deixou Meg em frente ao prédio e Ruby seguiu caminho com ele, ela iria dormir na casa de Sam e ela ficaria sozinha no apartamento. Ou melhor, com os pontos de interrogações na cabeça. Cass não devia nada a ela, claro; eles estavam saindo como amigos, mas ela realmente tinha outras expectativas para aquela noite, e acabou sentindo-se mal com o acontecido. Além disso, queria muito saber quem era aquela tal de Anna.

A porta do elevador se abriu, e ela caminhou pelo corredor pegando as chaves. Já frente à porta do seu apartamento, olhou para o lado, em direção ao apartamento de Castiel, e dando um suspiro entrou em seguida.

Lá dentro Meg jogou as chaves em cima da mesa foi direto para o quarto. Sentou-se na cama e começou a despir se, então resolveu tomar um banho quente para tentar acalmar seus pensamentos.

Depois do banho, já de volta ao quarto vestindo sua camisola de cetim preta ela ouviu o celular alertar uma mensagem e ficou pensando se Ruby tinha esquecido alguma coisa. Pegando o aparelho e vendo a mensagem ela desabou na cama exausta. Era uma mensagem de Gabriel.

_Meg__, não consigo te tirar da cabeça, volta pra mim, por favor!_

Ainda deitada na cama Meg pousou a mão sobre os olhos em seguida desligou o celular colocando-o na cômoda ao lado da cama. Sua cabeça estava cheia demais e só do que precisava agora era dormir e assim o fez, se enrolando no edredom.

Fim do 5º Capítulo.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Gente eu amo Rewiews tá, só para vocês saberem ((= Então se você leio até aqui não custa nada clicar no balãozinho aí em baixo ele é tão lindo!<p>

**Viviane Cunhada: **Ahh não sei o que eu faria sem essa cunhada viu! E aí matou a curisidade pra saber que era a mulher hahaah ! Ainda não sei se ela vai aparecer mais... Obrigada por ler Vivi! Bjos!

Até mais galera, espero por vocês no próximo capítulo!


	6. Jantar

**N.A.: **Quero lembrar-lhes de que os personagens não me pertencem e alguns são frutos da minha imaginação, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles ao não ser a satisfação de vocês leitores. A Meg e a Ruby dessa Fic é que aparece na quinta temporada tá!

**Resumo: **Essa é a história de um homem e uma mulher que por obra do destino foram colocados no mesmo prédio e coincidentemente no mesmo andar. Ela com seus 26 anos acabada de se formar na academia de policia Ele um agente da polícia federal há 8 anos já com seus 35 anos e alguns inimigos. O que o destinos reserva pra eles? Acompanhe e saberá.

**Aviso: **Eu estou sem beta, infelizmente minha beta não vai poder revisar os capítulos para mim, então os erros são todos meus me desculpem e me avisem se vocês lerem alguma coisa absurda, rs! Quem quizer se candidatar a beta é só me deixar uma mensagem.

Boa leitura e Por Favor quero ver as Rewiews!

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

- Temos que decidir o que vamos servir no jantar Meg – Dizia Ruby enquanto elas entravam no supermercado que ficava nos arredores de onde moravam e pegando um carrinho de compras.

- Então Ruby, o que você acha de fazermos aquele penne ao molho de provolone?

- Ótima idéia, massas sempre causam uma boa impressão ainda mais se acompanhado de um bom vinho. – Ruby concordou animada com a sugestão da amiga.

O apartamento delas estava finalmente pronto e decorado então elas resolveram preparar um jantar de inauguração, por assim dizer. Não seria uma festa, serão apenas Meg, Ruby e Sam que chamou o irmão dele Dean que levaria sua esposa Lisa. Meg ainda não os conhecia mas Ruby sempre dizia que Dean era um gato, um pouco nervozinho mas esse detalhe não atrapalha em nada, pena que ele era casado porque se não Ruby apresentaria Dean pra Meg e eles poderia fazer várias coisas juntos mas a Lisa parece que tirou a sorte grande, Meg vai ter certeza disso daqui 2 dias no jantar.

As duas amigas estavam no corredor de vinhos do mercado escolhendo um bom vinho tinto para servir com a massa quando elas foram surpreendidas por uma voz masculina.

- Oi vizinhas! – Era Cass ele estava fazendo as compras do mês e sempre comprava naquele mercado porque era perto de seu prédio e tinha sempre bons vinhos. Ele não via Meg desde o dia do vexame de Anna no Bell's e não conseguia encontrá-la, há uma semana queria falar com ela explicar o que tinha acontecido e o que Anna representava na vida dele.

- Oi Cass. – Ruby respondeu percebendo que a amiga tinha ficado calada apenas olhando Cass até que a amiga falou também.

- Oi – dando um suspiro Meg ensaiou um sorriso e arrumou uma mecha de cabelo colocando atrás da orelha, desde o dia no bar ela não o havia visto, a semana foi meio corrida com os últimos reparos do apartamento sem contar o trabalho na polícia que era desgastante, ela fingia que estava tudo bem que não era nada de mais o ocorrido no bar, eles só estavam saindo como amigos só que sua curiosidade não pensava assim ela realmente queria explicações.

- Meg eu preciso muito falar com você sobre a Anna? – ele encostou seu carrinho de compras de frente com o dela.

- Bom... Meg eu vou lá ao açougue... – Ruby deu um jeito de sair de fininho, percebeu que estava sobrando, Meg só concordou com um aceno de cabeça pra amiga.

- Então... O que aconteceu aquele dia... Eu realmente estou muito envergonhado – Cass estava de frente com Meg agora e encarava as coisas no carrinho de compras enquanto tentava se explicar até que finalmente ele encarou Meg nos seus lindos olhos negros – Eu sinto muito pelo modo com Anna te tratou.

Como que Meg negaria um pedido de desculpas vindo assim e encarando aqueles lindos olhos de cachorro abandonado que Cass fazia.

- Tudo bem Cass, sem problemas, ela estava fora de si e bêbada – Meg respondeu com um sorriso tímido mas ela queria saber – Mas quem é ela?

- Anna é uma ex-namorada minha – ele falou e olhou para as mãos – Nós estávamos noivos na verdade.

- Oh... Certo! – Meg já imaginava que ela era garota dele mas essa história de noivos a pegou de surpresa.

- Mas já faz mais de seis meses que nós largamos... Ela não superou ainda.

- E você? – Meg se surpreendeu quando escutou essas palavras saindo de sua boca – Quer dizer... Como você está lidando com isso?

- As coisas aconteceram muito rápido entre mim e Anna e quando eu vi ela estava morando no meu apartamento – Cass deu um sorriso – Eu achava que realmente gostasse dela mas aos poucos ela foi se revelando uma pessoa insegura e descontrolada entende?

- Sei – Meg ouvia com atenção queria tirar qualquer informação sobre essa história.

- Totalmente diferente de como eu a conheci – o moreno continuou colocando as mãos no bolso da calça – Eu estava certo de que ela era a mulher pra mim, mas me enganei completamente. Desde que nós terminamos, ela insiste em voltar, me liga de madrugada, na maioria das vezes alcoolizada. Já cansei de explicar pra ela que o que eu sentia por ela não era amor e que tinha acabado.

Meg olhava pra ele enquanto se explicava praticamente se abrindo pra ela como se fossem velhos amigos e ela se sentiu muito bem, importante em ver que Cass se sentiu a vontade em lhe contar sobre parte de sua vida e com detalhes. Percebeu que ele não era do tipo aproveitador que ela havia imaginado ainda mais depois do que aconteceu no Bell's, Cass parecia o tipo de homem sério, com responsabilidades e pelo que ela notou estava à procura da mulher certa, Meg sentiu uma pontinha de esperança depois dessa revelação.

- Eu imagino que tenha sido difícil pra ela – A morena falou com olhar pensativo – E pra você também, claro.

- No começo foi, mas agora eu já me recuperei foi melhor assim – O policial estava com um sorriso no rosto e olhava pra Meg com seus lindos olhos que eram como um mar azul.

- Castiel, você tem compromisso para quinta-feira agora? – Meg perguntou com intenção de chamá-lo para ir no jantar no seu apartamento.

- Não, acho que não. – Cas olhou curioso para a bela que o encarava.

- Lembra que eu estou te devendo um jantar não é – A morena viu Cass concordor com a cabeça – Então quinta eu vou fazer um jantar de "inauguração" – Meg fez as aspas com os dedos – do apartamento e gostaria muito que você fosse. Não aceito um não como resposta. Serei só eu Ruby com o Sam e também o irmão dele Dean com a sua esposa.

Depois desta intimação como que Cass recusaria ir no jantar e ficou combinado de ele levar a sobremesa.

**###**

- Eu abro a porta – Meg disse depois de ouvir a campainha pra Ruby que a ajudava nos últimos preparativos na cozinha.

Abrindo a porta Meg viu Sam que estava acompanhado de um homem alto, loiro e lindo de cair o queixo que devia ser seu irmão os dois tinham a mesma cor de olhos, um tom esverdeado e junto dele estava uma linda mulher de cabelos pretos e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi Sam – Meg deu passagem com a porta – Por favor, entrem.

- Esse é meu irmão Dean e essa linda mulher ao lado dele é sua esposa Lisa – Sam tratou de fazer as apresentações.

Meg cumprimentou Dean com um aperto de mão e deixou um beijo na bochecha de Lisa que retribuiu com maior prazer.

- Sejam bem vindos ao nosso humilde apartamento – Meg levou todos até a sala onde eles se sentaram. A campainha tocou outra vez.

- Deve ser meu convidado – Meg se apressou pra atender a porta.

- Ooii – Cass estava parado em frente a porta todo vestido com uma camisa azul com a manga dobrada até os cotovelos, a camisa destacava ainda mais seus belos olhos azuis que Meg não cansava nunca de olhar e uma calça jeans. Nas mãos ele trazia um pacote embrulhado com um papel branco.

- Eu trouxe uma torta de chocolate com morango – Cass entrou no apartamento depois de dar um beijo no rosto de Meg entregando a torta em seguida. – Espero que todos gostem, eu adoro.

- Hum... Eu já adorei Cass. Vamos na sala para eu te apresentar pro pessoal.

- OK – Cass estava um pouco nervoso em conhecer o irmão do Sam Meg tinha contado que Dean era um pouco estourado e ele queria causar uma boa impressão para os amigos de Meg, ele pensava que conquistando os amigos era um passo a mais para conseguir o coração da garota. E isso é verdade mesmo.

- Pessoal esse aqui é o nosso vizinho Castiel – Meg anunciou na sala onde Ruby já estava em um dos sofás sentada ao lado de Sam. Cass disse um oi meio tímido mas acabou se soltando quando percebeu que foi bem recebido.

- Eu vou guardar a torta que o Cass trouxe pra gente. - Meg estava se virando pra ir em direção da cozinha e falou no pé do ouvido do policial. - Fica à vontade eu já volto.

- Eu te ajudo Meg. – Lisa levantou se oferecendo gentilmente pra ajudá-la, ela não gostava de ficar sem fazer nada pra ajudar.

- Oh obrigada Lisa. – As duas foram pra cozinha onde Meg guardou a torta na geladeira e foi conferir como estava o molho de provolone desligando-o quando viu que estava pronto.

Na sala Cass estava sentado ao lado de Dean no sofá, eles estavam conversando e descobriu que o rapaz loiro tinha um oficina especializada em reforma e reconstrução de carros, Cass tinha lhe dito que ele tinha uma Shadow e o loiro confessou que apesar de mexer com carros e de preferência os antigos também adorava motos custom. O policial se identificou muito com Dean, os dois até combinaram de Cass visitar sua oficina para conhecer o Impala 67, o xodó de Dean.

- Trouxe o Vinho – Meg estava com a garrafa na mão enquanto ela e Lisa entravam na sala, a esposa de Dean com as taças – O jantar sai daqui a pouco.

- Sammy nós fizemos um penne com molho de provolone, você vai adorar – Ruby mimava o advogado enquanto ele os servia do vinho.

- Você só ajudou Ruby – Meg escutou o que amiga havia dito e começou a se defender ela também queria mostras para o Cass que estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, de frente ao que Ruby sentava com o Sam, seus dotes culinários. – Quem cozinhou mesmo fui eu.

Depois que todos conversaram e beberam na sala, Meg e Ruby serviram o jantar, todos elogiaram muito Meg pelo penne com molho de provolone, todos diziam que estava realmente divino mas Meg queria saber mesmo o que Castiel tinha achado. Ela observou cada movimento dele na mesa e quando ele colocou a comida na boca saboreando o gosto maravilhoso da massa casando perfeitamente com o molho de queijo provolone ele olhou em direção de Meg.

- Meu Deus Meg está perfeito – ele disse finalmente e brincou fazendo todos na mesa rirem – Você já pode casar.

- Vou tomar nota disso – Meg tentou manter-se séria e sem deixar de enrubescer um pouco a face diante do comentário de seu vizinho mas não conseguiu segurar o riso. Ela ficou realmente muito satisfeita em perceber que Cass havia gostado da sua comida.

Quando eles já estavam se servindo da sobremesa, que como Cass havia falado, a torta era realmente uma maravilha, Meg tinha que saber onde ele comprou. Uma música de celular começou a tocar e Meg notou que era o dela e na presa em atender não verificou quem estava ligando, pediu licença a todos e foi até a sacada atender ao telefone.

- Alô.

- Meg... Sou eu Gabriel! – disse a foz do telefone, Meg se arrependeu na mesma hora em que ouviu a voz dele. – Nós podemos conversar?

- Ah Gabriel... Eu não posso falar agora – Ela olhou em direção aos convidados que estavam na mesa de jantar e cruzou com o olhar de Cass e disfarçou dando um sorriso e voltou a olhar para os prédios vizinhos ao seu. – Eu estou com visita.

- Quem esta aí? Já está levando homem pro seu apartamento. Isso aí vai acabar virando um put... – Meg nem conseguiu escutar o resto do que Gabe falou pois seu telefone estava sendo tirado do seu ouvido, vendo quem era seu coração parou por um instante e voltou a bater acelerado quando viu Cass colocar o aparelho no ouvido. Ela não sabia como ele havia chegado a sacada tão rápido e ele já estava ouvindo as barbaridades que seu ex falava ao celular, no momento em que ela tentou argumentar Cass se aproximou dela encostando seus corpos e tocou seus lábios com o dedo para que ela não falasse nada, Meg até sentiu o calor que emanava dele junto com seu perfume e o toque quente dos seus dedos na sua boca.

- Quem está falando? – Cass escutou o que Gabe falava e não tirava os olhos dos de Meg.

- Não interessa quem eu sou seu estúpido, nunca mais ligue ou venha atrás da Meg entendeu. – A morena só ouvia os gritos de Gabe vindo do celular enquanto Cass falava com ele.

- Eu não tenho medo de você e não é assim que se fala de uma mulher, ainda mais de uma mulher maravilhosa feito Meg, seu idiota e nunca mais ligue nesse celular de novo. – Cass desligou o telefone na cara dele e entregou-o pra Meg que o olhava com curiosidade.

- O que foi isso? – A morena perguntou sem entender o que havia acontecido ele realmente tinha falado que ela era maravilhosa.

- Ruby me disse que poderia ser seu ex-namorado pelo jeito como você estava e me pediu pra vim te ajudar.

- Não precisava... Mas eu agradeço mesmo assim – Meg estava envergonhada por não ter falado nada disso para ele, contaria quando fosse a hora. – Ele é um estúpido mesmo e eu só percebi isso depois que terminei com ele.

- É, eu sei como são essas coisas – Cass se lembrou de Anna – Com Anna aconteceu coisa parecida. – Eles ainda estavam bem próximos e se encararam por um tempo até serem interrompidos por Ruby que veio avisar que Dean e Lisa já estavam de saída.

Meg agradeceu a Lisa pela ajuda e Dean por terem aceitado o convite, ela tinha simpatizado muito com esse casal pena não ter conhecido o filho deles Ben, Lisa disse que ele foi dormir na casa de um amigo onde eles assistiriam filmes de terror, coisas de garoto mas Meg lembrou que também adorava fazer esse tipo de coisa quando era adolescente. Sam ficou, ia dormir com Ruby e Cass ficou mais um tempo ajudando Meg com a louça, cada minuto que ela passava ao lado de Cass se surpreendia mais com suas atitudes de um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Cass eu nem sei como te agradecer – Meg estava do lado de fora de seu apartamento se despedindo dele. – Você me ajudou muito hoje.

- Eu que tenho que te agradecer por essa noite maravilhosa – Cass estava com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça parado de frente pra Meg. – E devo falar mais uma vez, você cozinha muito bem.

- Ah para que eu estou ficando sem graça Cass – Ela deu um tapinha no ombro do rapaz que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Cass tirou uma das mãos de dentro do bolso da calça e pegou a mão da jovem levantando em direção aos seus lábios e depositou ali um beijo. Meg se surpreendeu com esse gesto e deixou seu queixo cair, mas o fechou quando encontrou os olhos do rapaz.

- Tenha uma boa noite Meg – Disse soltando a mão de Meg – E obrigado mais uma vez pelo jantar.

- Obrigada pela ajuda e tenha uma boa noite você também. – Ela esperou até que Cass entrasse em seu apartamento pra que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Fim do Capítulo 6

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Rewiews são muito bem vindas e fazem milagres ;D Se você leu até aqui por favor, deixe uma rewiewzinha não custa nada e soube que tem gente lendo e não deixando Rewiew! Vamos lá!<p>

Vou responder as rewies:

**Viviane: **Calma cunhada, ainda tem muito coisa pela frente e algumas surpresinhas muito legais, pelo menos eu acho (= Te aguardo no próximo cap. bjos!

**RubyBoy: **Que bom que você apareceu de volta, achei que tinha me anbandonado... Não faça isso novamente heim! Te espero ver aqui denovo! Bjão !

Até mais Galera e quero ver as rewiews heim Bjos!


	7. Ambrose

**N.A.: **Demorei um pouquinho né...Sorry. Mas tem explicação, tive que mandar o PC para formatação e isso demorou uma semana, e... Para completar o pen-drive onde estava salva minhas fic's meu irmão fez mágica com ele e sumiu! Que legal né? Quase matei meu irmão,então tive que escrever tudo de novo. E tem mais, eu ainda estou sem beta então por favor se tiver muitos erros, me desculpa, mesmo e me avisem para que eu possa corrigi-los. Obrigada.

**Alguns esclarecimentos: **Vou avisando que a cidade que aparece nesse capítulo é de criação minha e o nome, bom, pra quem curte filmes de terror vai se lembrar. Outra coisinha, alguns dos personagens novos também são frutos da minha imaginação e os demais pertencem a série Sobrenatural.

**Então sem mais enrolação e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Era para ser mais um domingo tedioso daqueles em que você senta em frente da televisão e não tem nada para assistir a não ser aqueles programas cujos apresentadores você não suporta ouvir a voz, se não fosse Castiel salvar o dia. Ele havia chamado todos para almoçar no shopping, Meg, Ruby e Sam. Depois de tanta insistência de Meg acabaram comendo em um restaurante japonês, que por sinal estava perfeito e agora eles caminhavam pelos corredores do local todos com uma casquinha de sorvete do McDonald's nas mãos.

As meninas andavam na frente, olhando as vitrines das lojas e fofocando e os homens atrás provavelmente discutindo algo sobre futebol, ambos acabaram descobrindo que torcem pelo mesmo time então é assunto que não acaba mais. Meg e Ruby acabaram parando em frente uma vitrine de sapatos e no meio da conversa surgiu o assunto do momento "O Vizinho". Algumas semanas se passaram depois do jantar e Meg e Cass sempre se encontravam por acaso nos corredores do prédio ou no estacionamento pela manhã, o que deixava o dia como um mar de rosas, Meg até foi conhecer o apartamento dele, mas foi uma visita rápida.

- Então, como é que vai terminar essa história? – Ruby perguntou para amiga que olhava distraída para um sapato na vitrine.

- Que história?

- Do vizinho sexy e com um belo par de olhos azuis! – Ruby direcionou o olhar para Cass que conversava com o Sam, ambos alheio à elas.

- Ah Ruby – Meg olhou na mesma direção que ela, na mesma hora Cass deu uma gargalhada fazendo as linhas de expressão brotar nos cantos de seus olhos – Eu sinto que tá rolando um clima entre nós sabe, mas eu quero fazer isso com calma.

- E tem o problema com o Gabriel também – Ruby repreendeu a amiga. – Se você quer que dê certo com o Cass, vai ter que dar um ponto final nesta história.

No momento em que Meg confirmava o que a amiga estava dizendo ela sentiu uma vibração acompanhada de uma música vinda de dentro da sua bolsa. Pegando o celular ela viu que era a sua mãe e se lembrou que não havia falado com ela essa semana.

- Oi mãe... – Meg falou animada assim que colocou o aparelho junto ao ouvido e fez um gesto com a mão para a amiga e se afastou um pouco.

Alguns longos minutos depois Meg se juntou ao resto do pessoal que agora estavam sentados ao lado de uma fonte com enormes cascatas que decorava o shopping.

- Era a minha mãe. – Meg se sentou ao lado da amiga que estava postada ao lado do Sam, Cass na outra ponta.

- E como que está a Dona Lori? – Ruby queria saber notícias da mãe de sua amiga, havia conhecido ela em uma viagem que fizera um ano atrás visitando a terra natal de Meg.

- Está ótima, ela não vê a hora de te ver de novo – Meg estava animada, elas haviam combinado de irem à festa de bodas de prata de uma de suas tias juntas, que aconteceria no feriado de 7 de setembro, daqui uma semana, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver a cara de desapontamento da sua amiga. – O que foi dessa vez?

- Sabe o que é Meg, eu e o Sam vamos fazer aquela viajem e só conseguimos marcar pra essa data. – Ruby fez cara de desculpas, mas não adiantou muito, Meg ficou de pé e cruzou os braços parando ao lado de Cass.

- Ruby você sabe que eu não queria ir sozinha – Meg quase bateu o pé no chão dizendo isso como se fosse uma criança fazendo birra, Sam e Cass tentaram disfarçar uma risada mas Meg já os olhava de cara fechada – Sam essa não é uma boa hora pra você. – Ele parou na hora e ficou sem graça.

- Desculpa Meg, desculpa mesmo – Ruby colocou a mão no ombro da amiga – Mas nós estamos planejando essa viagem faz tempo, essa foi a única data que deu certo pra nos dois.

Meg finalmente encarou aquela com quem dividia apartamento se rendendo e deu um suspiro – Tudo bem – em seguida ela pousou os olhos em Cass sem querer, assim quem fez isso uma luz se acendeu na sua mente. Ela voltou a olhar para Ruby que depois de alguns segundos entendeu a intenção dela dando um sorriso e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Cass ficou olhando meio sem entender o comportamento delas até que Meg sentou-se ao seu lado – Cass, o que você vai fazer no feriado de 7 de setembro?

E assim Castiel foi conhecer Ambrose, a cidade onde Meg nasceu e cresceu. Por sorte sua licença do serviço começava na quinta-feira dia 6, ele estava animadíssimo, precisava viajar só não sabia o destino e quando Meg lhe fez o convite é claro que aceitou.

**###**

Estavam viajando no vermelhinho xodó da Meg, seria uma viajem longa, 4 horas, Cass queria revezar, mas ela disse que tudo bem então o policial acabou pegando no sono na metade do caminho, depois de uma pausa em um posto de gasolina e só acordou com os cutucões de Meg avisando que haviam chegado à cidade.

Ambrosia era uma cidade com pouco mais de quinze mil habitantes, bem tranqüila, muito diferente da agitação da capital e clima também, bem quente.

Enquanto Meg guiava o carro em direção a sua casa, muitas memórias vinham na sua cabeça, algumas boas e outras nem tanto que ela se esforçava o máximo para esquecer. Passaram pelo centro da cidade onde havia uma praça com uma igreja, esse tipo de cidade sempre tem praças.

Em poucos minutos estavam parando na frente da Casa da Meg onde os pais dela já esperavam na varanda.

- Meg, que saudades filha – A Dona Lori apertava sua filha bem forte contra o corpo enquanto o pai dela, George, esperava a sua vez de abraçar a filha.

- Oi mãe – disse Meg sufocada com o abraço forte de sua mãe – Também estava com saudades... Pai – George tomou a filha nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Como você está minha filha? – ele disse assim que terminou de abraçá-la.

- Estou bem Pai – Com um sorriso no rosto de felicidade Meg quase se esqueceu de Cass que se aproximou após tirar as malas do bagageiro do carro, apenas observando tudo, sem querer atrapalhar o momento, esperando que ela o apresentasse. – Ah, quase me esqueci... Esse é Castiel, o amigo de quem eu falei.

Castiel se aproximou, ele havia reparado que a Dona Lori era uma bela mulher, morena e esbelta no auge dos seus 50 anos, mas que o tempo foi gentil. Já George era um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos e ainda forte devido aos anos servidos na polícia, impunha respeito, Cass teve um pouco de medo dele no começo.

- Seja bem vindo a nossa casa – A mãe de Meg se aproximou dele e depositou um suave beijo em seu rosto e se afastou – espero que sua estadia aqui seja confortável.

- Então você é um Federal? – O pai de Meg apertou a mão de Cass com um sorriso no rosto.

- Isso mesmo – O moreno respondeu educadamente.

- Então, seja bem vindo e vamos entrando. – Com essas palavras de George que já pegava as malas de Meg todos entraram para o interior da casa.

**###**

- Então, o que tem de bom para se fazer em Ambrose? – Perguntava Cass sentado no balcão da cozinha enquanto Meg tirava uma jarra de suco da geladeira. Eles já haviam arrumado suas coisas nos quartos.

Cass ficou no quarto de hospedes, de frente ao de Meg, a casa não era grande demais, mas era bem organizada e decorada, na varanda tinha um jardim muito bem cuidado pela própria Dona Lori e nos fundos é claro que não podia deixar de ter uma churrasqueira.

- Hoje é sexta-feira... – Ela parou de falar enquanto colocava o suco dentro dos copos no balcão – Com certeza nós vamos ao Bacana.

_Mais Tarde..._

A noite chegou e eles já estavam em frente ao Bacana, o bar mais badalado da cidade, mas também o único e estava lotado de gente, até do lado de fora. Pessoas se apinhavam na frente do lugar com bebidas nas mãos, rindo e conversando, não tinha nem como passar de carro pela rua, por isso Meg estacionou o carro em uma vaga na rua de trás do bar.

Meg e Cass andavam no meio da multidão em direção da entrada quando ela ouviu alguém gritando seu nome.

- MEG, não acredito... – a voz era de uma bela mulher negra com um corpo de dar inveja, os cabelos encaracolados com leves mechas cor de mel e os olhos de tom esverdeado, ela veio em direção de Meg com os braços abertos para o abraço – Por que não disse que vinha.

- Sara – Meg também gritou e abriu um grande sorriso quando viu quem era e recebendo o abraço de sua melhor amiga desde a infância – Eu quis fazer surpresa.

- E conseguiu. Como você esta? – Ao perguntar isso Sara notou a presença de Cass que deu um sorriso meio tímido. – E quem é seu amigo?

- Eu estou bem – Meg pegou Cass pelos braços – Esse aqui é o Castiel meu amigo, ele é meu vizinho de apartamento.

- Oi, tudo bem? – O policial se aproximou pra cumprimentar Sara com um beijo no rosto.

- Bem e você? – A bela morena foi super gentil. – O que esta achando do interior?

- Estou bem – Cass deu uma olhada ao redor, as pessoas super animadas e descontraídas – Eu estou adorando.

- Você vai entrar agora? – Meg perguntou a Sara.

- Claro que sim o Ash está lá dentro, ele já pegou uma mesa – Sara e Meg não continha um sorriso de felicidade por estarem se encontrando. – Ele nem vai acreditar quando vir você, vamos.

Dito isso eles entraram no bar, o lugar tinha dois ambientes um coberto e outro ao ar livre onde tinha um palco que teria alguma banda tocando, pois os instrumentos estavam todos montados. Assim que se aproximaram da mesa que por sorte era na parte de fora, Ash virou o rosto na direção deles e abriu um super sorriso de felicidade e surpresa ao ver quem estava junto de Sara.

- Não acredito no que eu estou vendo – ele se levantou da mesa também com os braços abertos – MEG!

Ao dar uma boa olhada em Ash enquanto ele abraçava Meg, primeiramente Cass achou que ele fosse algum tipo de louco, ele tinha um estilo bem excêntrico de ser, sem contar o corte de cabelo. Mas depois que todos já estavam sentados na mesa bebendo, jogando conversa fora e a banda já tocava no palco Cass percebeu que a excentricidade era somente por fora, Ash era uma pessoa boa. Ele contou boa parte das peripécias que ele, Sara e Meg faziam quando adolescentes, Meg queria matar ele por contar mas Cass estava se divertindo muito e sempre pedia mais.

- Meg Masters, é você? – No meio do som das risadas e da música Meg ouviu uma voz de mulher chamar seu nome, voz essa que ela não gostaria de ouvir nunca mais. Ao se virar pra ver quem a chamava, seus temores se concretizaram.

- Jo Harvelle – Meg disse num sorriso falso ao ver sua velha amiga traidora, a ladra de namorados, uma linda e loira com suas madeixas douradas caindo pelos ombros e sua pele branca e perfeita, ela veio direto para lhe dar um abraço fazendo Meg se levantar da mesa.

- Como você está? – Jo disse no meio do abraço enquanto Meg olhava por trás do abraço para Sara, que só movimentou os lábios 'ela continua a mesma falsa'.

- Estou bem e você Jo?

- Ótima – ela tinha aquele sorriso infernal no rosto – Por acaso eu posso me sentar com vocês? Sabe como é, hoje está lotado.

- Fica a vontade – Ash respondeu meio sem animo, mas sendo educado e Sara revirou os olhos sem que ela percebesse.

Assim que Jo pegava uma cadeira e colocava ao lado de Cass ela percebeu sua presença.

- Ahhh Jo – Meg coçou a cabeça e tratou de fazer as apresentações – Esse é meu amigo que eu trouxe da capital, Castiel essa é a Jo.

Castiel sentiu o clima estranho quando essa tal de Jo chegou, sem entender o porquê, mas não deixou de cumprimentá-la. Meg assistiu a cena toda com vontade de dar um tiro com sua .40 no meio da cara da loira enquanto ela tentava jogar seu veneno em Cass. Jo sempre disse que era inocente na historia, mas a verdade era que ela sempre foi assim, só fingia ser a coitadinha pra ninguém deixar ela sozinha, apesar de tudo ela era uma pessoa insegura.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – A policial não agüentava mais a voz dela e precisava realmente ir ao banheiro.

Depois de alguns minutos em pé dentro do cubículo do banheiro Meg saiu de lá parando em frente a pia e olhou para o grande espelho na parede vendo sua imagem por alguns segundos se sentindo melhor e decidiu sair.

Enquanto voltava para a mesa distraída ela esbarrou em alguém sem querer – Desculpa – ela disse antes de se virar pra ver em quem havia trombado e quando ela colocou os olhos na pessoa, ou, melhor dizendo no homem, sentiu suas pernas falharem e o ar se prender em seus pulmões.

Bem ali parado na sua frente, estava aquele com quem ela passou boa parte do colegial juntos. Ele calçava seus coturnos pretos por dentro da calça jeans azul escura e também vestia uma camiseta cinza. No rosto aquele sorriso de lado sacana moldado por aquele maxilar bem marcado que parecia ter sido esculpido em mármore e aqueles olhos de um cinza azulado hipnotizantes, os cabelos negros lisos um pouco bagunçados em contraste com sua pele branca.

- Olha quem o vento trouxe de volta – Ele tomou um gole de cerveja que segurava nas mãos – Não vai me dar um abraço.

- Oi Dalton – Meg abraçou o rapaz que aproveitou para sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela – Tudo bem com você? Meg tentou ser educada, não queria dar o prazer de mostrar pra ele que ainda sentia raiva dele por que ela sabia que isso aumentaria o ego dele.

- Estou melhor agora – Ele deu outro sorriso sacana daqueles, Meg ficava imaginando como não tinha percebido na época o tipo dele.

- Eu tenho que ir agora Dalton – Ela fez o movimento para sair mas sentiu uma mão forte no seu braço impedindo-a de ir.

- Espera – Dalton ainda segurava o braço de Meg se aproximando bem dela – Vamos conversar, eu estou morrendo de saudades, sabia?

Aquilo era demais pra ela, a noite já tinha durado muito e mesmo com toda a cerveja do mundo ela não agüentava mais tinha que ir embora. Soltou-se das mãos dele – Você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre, não é Dalton – ela foi se afastando – Continua o mesmo cafajeste, não muda nunca. – dito isso ela foi embora e deixou-o sozinho.

- Galera eu vou indo nessa – Meg disse assim que chegou na mesa, fazendo todos olharem para ela com ar de surpresa, em seguida pegou sua bolsa – Cass se quiser pode ficar, aproveita o resto da noite, o Ash te leva embora depois.

- Pode ficar sossegada Meg que eu cuido bem dele – Ash apenas confirmou tentando descontrair.

Sara se levantou indo em direção da amiga que já se encaminhava para a saída do local.

- O que aconteceu Meg? – Ela falou num tom mais baixo, sabia que coisa boa não era e quando olhou pra perto do banheiro viu Dalton e tirou suas próprias conclusões. – Agora entendi.

- Tão cedo? – Jo se virou na cadeira em direção onde as duas estavam de pé – A noite nem começou direito. Ela terminou a frase com mais de seus sorrisos falsos.

- Também estou cansada da viagem – Meg responde pra ela e depois se virou para Sara – Amanhã eu te ligo.

Saiu o mais rápido possível sem nem olhar para trás e nem percebeu que Castiel estava chamando por ela, sua voz tinha sido abafada por mais uma música que a banda começava a tocar.

Fim do capítulo 7

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Nossa quanta coisa não é? O que será que aconteceu na vida de Meg? Saberá nos próximos capítulos eu garanto. Pra quem ficou curioso(a) quando eu escrevi o Dalton eu imaginei o ator Ian Somerhalder, só pra vocês saberem ^.^

**Ruby Boy:** O Gabriel não tem nada a ver com o sequestro mais ele tem um papel importante por assim dizer (= Quanto a amizade das duas é baseada na amizade que eu tenho com a uma prima minha. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também! Bjos e até a próxima!

E pra você que leu até aqui não custa nada deixar uma review... E eu soube quem tem gente fazendo isso! Vai lá não custa nada! Bjos!


	8. Algumas Revelações e Surpresas

**N.A.:** Olha quem apareceu para postar capítulo novo! Sim! Demorou mas chegou, e como eu estou sem BETA eu mesma tive que revisar então eu queria que ficasse bonitinho e esse capítulo é muito lindo. Eu acho! :D Mas uma vez me desculpem pelo erros de português! E aquela mesma história de sempre, os personagens principais não me pertencem e a única coisa que eu ganho são as rewiew de vocês!

**Aviso:** Esse capítulo tem um momento picante leve por assim dizer hahah (foi péssimo essas palavras eu sei)

**Chega de enrolação não é? Então boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Dirigindo o seu carro Meg desejou muito chegar em casa logo, as palavras de Dalton e as lembranças daquela época que pensou ter se esquecido não paravam de invadir sua mente. Quando menos percebeu já estava em frente a sua casa dando graças a Deus, o caminho até ali não era longo e a cidade era pequena, que mais queria agora era um banho e depois cama.

Meg entrou em casa destrancando a porta com suas chaves e se lembrou que Cass não tinha chave. – Droga! - ela praguejou então resolveu deixar a porta destrancada torcendo para que ele não demorasse a chegar. Andou em direção a seu quarto e se sentou na cama jogando sua bolsa num canto, depois de ficar sentada ali sem nada fazer decidiu tomar um banho rápido para acalmar os ânimos antes de dormir, tirou as roupas, ficando só com as peças intimas pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro.

Minutos depois, já vestida com um pijama de shortinho e blusinha Meg foi para a cozinha pegar um copo de água para finalmente se deitar. Quando ela fechou a porta da geladeira e se virou para a mesa levou um baita susto vendo Castiel entrar pelo corredor em sua direção.

- Que susto Cass – Ela deixou a jarra de água na mesa e colocou a mão no peito que se movia rápido com a respiração acelerada – Não faz mais isso cara.

- Desculpa – Cass foi se aproximando e rindo baixo para que os pais de Meg não acordassem.

- Pensei que você fosse voltar mais tarde. - Meg sentava em uma cadeira em volta da mesa e Cass se sentou ao seu lado tirando o sorriso da cara e com um olhar preocupado a encarou.

- Não, eu pedi pro Ash me levar embora assim que você saiu. – ele respondeu - Eu fui atrás de você antes, mas acho que não me ouviu.

- Sério... Desculpa é que eu queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. – Ela desviou os olhos daqueles azuis que a encarava querendo uma explicação melhor que aquela.

- O que aconteceu lá no bar Meg?

Ela olhou para ele e depois baixou a cabeça dando um suspiro decidindo se deveria contar sobre seu ex-namorado que a traiu com uma de suas melhores amigas – Bobagem.

- Qual é Meg, nós somos amigos e eu quero saber por que você está triste assim. – Cass a encarava de um jeito que ela não teria como negar aquele pedido.

- Eu encontrei com meu ex-namorado da época do colegial – Ela parou para pensar nas palavras – Aliás, ele foi o único namorado sério que eu tive aqui.

- E o que ele fez para te deixar tão nervosa assim? – O moreno ficou esperando um tempo até que finalmente Meg falou.

- Ele me traiu com uma das minhas melhores amigas. – Meg falou tudo de uma vez.

Ela não queria entrar em detalhes por que tinha medo de chorar na frente de Castiel, para ela chorar era sinal de fraqueza e ela odiava se sentir fraca, principalmente na frente dos outros. Mas as lembranças daquela noite vieram como fogos de artifícios na sua cabeça.

- Era o dia do baile de formatura da escola - ela contava para Cass - o dia que deveria ser especial para todo mundo, comemorar, beber, dançar e se divertir. As coisas estavam acontecendo nesta ordem. Dalton me buscou em casa e fomos encontrar com os outros, Sara e Jo com seus respectivos pares, mas só o acompanhante de Sara era namorado dela mesmo, Jo e Ash resolveram ir juntos como amigos, coisa que eu estranhei. Até que em algum momento no meio da festa eu não conseguia encontrar Dalton em lugar algum, perguntava para vários amigos dele e ninguém sabia me dizer onde ele estava. Só tinha um lugar que eu não havia procurado, nos fundos do salão.

- Foi a pior visão da minha vida... – Meg parou para respirar. - Lá estava Dalton enroscado no meio das pernas de Jo, encostados na parede ao lado de umas caixas jogadas no chão. Eu não quis escutar argumentos de nenhum dos dois naquele dia.

- Semanas depois – Continuou Meg - Jo foi me procurar e contou que o Dalton a procurava e ela não teve como evitar, disse que se sentia culpada e até chorou pedindo desculpas.

Meg deu uma risada meio forçada ao se lembrar das palavras de Jo, nunca mais conseguiu embarcar em um relacionamento mais sério, sempre dava um jeito de terminar tudo antes que ela se apaixonasse, com medo de se machucar de novo.

A verdade é que ela não havia realmente superado isso, tinha se esquecido de Dalton sim mas não a dor que ela sentiu, uma dor que tomava conta de seu peito e que não te deixa disposta a fazer mais nada a não ser deitar e chorar até que as lágrimas sequem deixando lugar para a raiva.

- Esse cara é um imbecil – Cass falou finalmente, sentia vontade de socar a cara desse tal de Dalton, ainda bem que não o viu no bar.

Olhando para Meg com os olhos marejados não se conteve e a puxou para um abraço aninhando sua cabeça entre seu ombro e pescoço sentindo a respiração quente dela em sua pele. - Você é uma mulher incrível Meg, e linda, não se esqueça disso.

Ela se afastou do abraço dele ainda sentido o seu cheiro invadindo suas narinas, pensando em como ele estava sendo incrivelmente lindo dizendo aquelas palavras. Será que ele era diferente, ela conseguiria entregar totalmente o coração para esse homem que apareceu no melhor momento de sua vida? Então o agradeceu.

- Obrigado Cass, você é um fofo – ele deu um risinho baixo e voltou a abraçá-la dando lhe um beijo na testa.

- Agora esquece isso e vamos dormir que amanhã é dia de festa – Cass tentou animá-la passando as mãos nos seus braços, ela finalmente sorriu concordando com suas palavras.

**###**

- Meg anda logo! – Cass batia na porta do quarto para que ela se apressasse para a festa – Seus pais decidiram ir sem agente.

Minutos depois a porta do quarto se abriu e saiu de lá uma Meg, toda trabalhada no salto alto em um vestido preto tomara que caia bem justo ao corpo e as pernas bem torneadas à mostra. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque informal com uns fios soltos caindo em volta do rosto. A maquiagem nos olhos era bem discreta e os lábios impecavelmente lindos de batom vermelho. Cass sentiu seu ar se prendendo nos pulmões, como ela consegue ficar ainda mais linda, ele pensou e só voltou a respirar quando sentiu que ia desmaiar se não o fizesse.

- Me ajuda com isso Cass – Meg estava com uma linda gargantilha de pequenos brilhantes nas mãos e estendeu para que ele colocasse pra ela.

- C-Claro – Cass pegou a jóia nas mãos e Meg ficou de costas, ele se aproximou e passou a gargantilha em volta do pescoço dela, sentiu o cheiro do perfume doce que ela usava, seu corpo deu uma leve estremecida.

Depois que ele abotoou o pino da jóia, uma fina corrente de prata descia pelas costas bem definidas pelos anos de treinamento na academia, com um único brilhante na ponta, ele sentiu o calor da pele macia dela quando a tocou de leve no pescoço e um arrepio lhe subiu pelas costas.

- Você está linda Meg. – conseguiu dizer por fim.

- Obrigada – Ela deu uma boa olhada nele e zombou – Você também não está nada mal.

Cass vestia uma camisa cinza escura com listras finas e brancas, dobradas até o cotovelo e por dentro da calça jeans com um cinto preto combinando com os sapatos. Seus olhos estavam incrivelmente azuis aquele dia e as pupilas se dilataram quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Vamos – Meg chamou e seguiram em direção a porta, Cass correu na frente para abri-la fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Meg passasse primeiro.

- Primeiro as damas.

...

Depois da cerimônia simples para comemoração de bodas de prata na igreja, os tios de Meg receberam os convidados no salão de festas de um clube de campo que ficava nos arredores da cidade. O salão impecavelmente decorado com detalhes na cor prata em quase tudo, muita bebida e comida, Meg foi logo pegando uma taça de champanhe.

Ela pôde rever muitas primas e parentes que não via desde que se mudou para São Paulo, a música suave tocava de fundo as pessoas conversavam sorridentes e felizes até que o mestre de cerimônias anunciou o momento da valsa.

O casal andou até o meio do salão, a tia de Meg com um vestido branco com pequenos detalhes em pedraria radiava felicidade dançando junto com seu marido, depois de algum tempo outros casais se aproximaram e começaram a dançar também.

Meg estava sentada a mesa junto com seus pais e o Cass, mas quando ela olhou para a cadeira onde ele estava sentado viu a mesma vazia, de pé ao seu lado ele estava estendendo a mão para ela. A princípio Meg não entendeu qual a intenção dele, mas depois de uns segundos ela balançou a cabeça negando.

- Ah não – ela falou com os olhos arregalados – eu não sei dançar isso.

- Vai com ele Meg. – Dona Lori encorajava a filha para dançar e George percebendo a animação de sua mulher também a tirou para dançar.

- Mas eu sei – Cass se aproximou convincente pegando na mão dela e fazendo-a se levantar. Meg olhava para sua mãe que ria da situação.

– Eu te conduzo. – Assim os dois caminharam até a pista de dança.

No meio do salão Cass parou de frente a Meg já com as mãos juntas, então ele envolveu a cintura dela com os braços e começou conduzi-la com movimentos leves e precisos.

Meg sentindo a mão quente dele em sua cintura o calor e o cheiro que vinham dele fez seu nervosismo sumir imediatamente, seu peito sendo invadido por um sentimento de que nada de ruim no mundo pudesse acontecer a ela enquanto estivesse nos braços dele.

No meio da dança seus corpos foram se aproximando involuntariamente até que Meg se viu encostando a cabeça em seu peito, a música lenta e calma agora acompanhava os batimentos cardíacos vinha do peito de Cass, sentiu os braços dele se apertarem mais um pouco em sua volta fazendo sua pele se arrepiar quando ele tocava a parte nua de suas costas. Meg não queria que a música parasse nunca mais e aquele momento ficasse eterno, infelizmente seu desejo não pode se realizar, a valsa parou e todos bateram palmas.

Eles se afastaram Meg riu sem graça assim que seus olhos se cruzaram, eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas – Você se saiu muito bem Meg.

- Não sabia que você dançava Cass – Meg perguntou para ele assim que estavam sentados de novo na mesa.

- Eu aprendi uma vez para uma festa de quinze anos de uma amiga minha e nunca mais esqueci.

...

Depois do jantar o Dj já começava a comandar pista de dança que aos poucos foi se enchendo de gente e desta vez foi Meg quem puxou Cass até a pista.

Meg já havia trocado o champanhe por algo mais forte como uísque e tinha bebido o suficiente para ficar bem "feliz", Cass também havia bebido, mas não tanto quanto Meg, ele ficou surpreso em ver o quanto ela agüentava beber, e ela não parou por aí sempre que um garçom se aproximava com uma bandeja ela trocava o copo vazio por outro cheio.

Ela dançou tanto como muito tempo não fazia, estava muito feliz e queria aproveitar o máximo aquela noite, rever sua família e parentes que há muito tempo não via a deixava feliz e também teve o momento da valsa com o Cass, isso fez com que a policial tivesse certeza de que ela queria aquele homem, queria que ele fosse só dela.

Castiel não sabia de onde Meg tirava tanto pique, ela não parava de dançar nenhum minuto, às vezes ela o puxava para mais perto fazendo seus corpos de mexerem no mesmo ritmo e depois ela simplesmente o largava e dançava sozinha.

Muitas pessoas já tinham ido embora a essa altura, os pais dela também e principalmente os mais velhos, agora só os jovens continuavam na festa bebendo e dançando.

Castiel resolveu tomar um ar o salão estava quente demais devido à movimentação de corpos e acabou parando no balcão do bar no lado de fora do salão, pediu uma cerveja e foi dar uma volta.

Acabou sentando em uma das poltronas que estavam decorando a entrada para o salão, bebeu um gole da cerveja e ficou pensando distraído.

- Ahh... Você está aí! – Ele olhou para o lado e viu Meg se aproximando.

- Estava muito quente lá dentro – ele respondeu enquanto Meg parava na sua frente – vim tomar um pouco de ar.

- Então vou te fazer companhia. – Dito isso Meg sentou de lado no colo de Cass o deixando surpreso, ela realmente havia bebido demais, sua fala estava um pouco arrastada e manhosa ou ela estava com segundas intenções. – Posso?

- Claro que pode. – Cass encarava Meg diretamente nos olhos agora seus rostos estavam bem próximos, ele tocou sua face e Meg pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, então ele passou o braço em volta dela, como queria aquela mulher, conforme o tempo passava mais tinha certeza disso.

- Sabia Cass... – A policial continuou – Que eu já sonhei com você?

- E o que você sonhou comigo? – ele falou depois de um tempo processando essa informação nova e inesperada.

- Que você era meu anjo da guarda. – Cass sentia o hálito quente de Meg em seu pescoço quando ela falava. De repente ela voltou a olhar para ele seus rostos se aproximando. – Seus olhos estão incrivelmente azuis hoje.

Veio como um susto, um sopro de ar gelado que invade seus pulmões te fazendo arrepiar, foi assim que Cass se sentiu quando os lábios quentes e molhados de Meg encontraram os seus ainda com gosto de uísque. As mãos dela se agarraram a sua nuca e ele apertou mais o braço em volta dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de si até que ela se afastou.

- Me leva para casa. – As palavras saíram da boca dela.

Levantaram-se e foram em direção ao estacionamento até o carro, chegando nele Cass abriu a porta para que Meg entrasse em seguida andou até o outro lado entrando no carro. Mal fechou a porta sentiu as mãos de Meg agarrar o colarinho de sua camisa e puxando para mais um beijo, dessa vez, mais intenso e com mais desejo.

Ela foi descendo a boca para o queixo beijando toda a extensão do maxilar do rapaz depois o pescoço deixando um rastro ardente onde os lábios tocavam a pele do moreno, Meg desabotoou alguns botões da camisa dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele deslizava com a mão na parte interna da coxa fazendo Meg soltar um gemido baixo em sua orelha.

De repente Cass sentiu o corpo da mulher descer por seu peito, Meu Deus ela está pensando em fazer isso aqui no estacionamento, ele pensou, a cabeça inclinada para o alto. Foi quando percebeu que ela havia parado de se mexer, todos os seus movimentos cessaram, olhou para baixo para ver o que estava acontecendo e não acreditou no que seus olhos mostraram, Meg estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas dele ressonava baixinho.

- Inacreditável! – O policial não conteve uma risada, se alguém tivesse lhe contado não acreditaria. Deu partida no carro e o manobrou para sair de lá.

Fim do capítulo.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Então, muitos erros? Estou meio preocupada em postar os capítulos sem beta mas é que está difícil arrumar uma =

Bom espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu ri muito com a Meg dormindo de bêbada! Ainda não foi dessa vez a noite deles but... Está chegandooo!

**RubyBoy: **Meu fiel leitor, realmente seria engraçado se o pai da Meg ficasse bravo mas eu achei melhor que eles se dessem bem :D Mas o Cass apareceu rápido você viu! Sei lá mas eu não vou muito com a cara da Jo, não sei porque! Obrigada pela rewiew, te espero no próximo capítulo! Bjos!


	9. Ressaca Moral

_**N.A.: **Demorou mas saiu! Nossa aconteceu tanta coisas esses dias que nem deu tempo de eu vim aqui pra postar esse capítulo, uma por que ele não estava pronto e outra por que eu fiquei sem o carregador do notebook. Pois é parece que forças ocultas não querem que eu termine essa fic (me benzendo agora) rsrs! Mas consegui terminar e eu queria que ficasse legal, a história está chegando em um momento importante e eu quero que fique tudo bem bonitinho sabe :D Então me desculpem pela demora, espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu gosto muito dele acho que é por isso que eu demorei tanto pra escreve-lo. Aproveitem e lembrem-se: Eu estou sem beta então os erros são todos dignos de minha pessoa ok!_

_**Aviso:** Esse capítulo contém cenas de violência._

* * *

><p><em><strong>IX<strong>_

Dor, muita dor e pelo corpo inteiro parecia que mil elefantes a haviam pisoteado enquanto ela dormia principalmente na cabeça onde a dor estava incrivelmente pior. Ela tinha medo até de abrir os olhos, quem dirá levantar-se da cama, mas não agüentava de tanta vontade de urinar e precisava muito de tomar água, sua boca estava completamente seca, parecia que tinha um quilo de sal na língua.

Por fim decidiu se levantar e tomar um banho frio para espantar a ressaca, enquanto a água caia por seu corpo Meg tentava se lembrar como tinha chegado em casa e como foi parar no seu quarto vestida com o seu pijama.

Ficou completamente paralisada quando se lembrou da noite passada, imagens dela beijando Cass lhe vieram à mente. – Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

Ela não se lembrava de tudo, só de flashes de memórias como se fossem fotografias, lembrava da valsa, isso ela não esqueceria nunca, lembrava das doses de uísque e a partir daí as coisas foram ficando difíceis de lembrar. Com que cara eu vou olhar para ele, ela pensava enquanto se vestia e saiu do quarto em seguida.

Parou em frente ao quarto onde Castiel tinha dormido e a porta estava só encostada, deu uma espiada lá dentro empurrando um pouco a porta para ver melhor seu interior e o quarto estava vazio então ela caminhou em direção a cozinha.

- Olha quem resolveu acordar! – Seu pai falou assim que viu sua filha entrar na cozinha. – Bom dia raio de luz.

Já era hora do almoço então seu pai estava sentado na mesa acompanhado de Cass e sua mãe terminava colocar a mesa para o almoço.

- Bom dia! – Meg abriu a geladeira tirando de lá uma garrafa de água, sentou-se a mesa e olhou para Cass tentando descobrir como tinha ido parar na cama de pijama. – Como eu cheguei em casa?

- Eu te trouxe – ele respondia enquanto se servia do almoço que estava na mesa e percebendo que a morena estava preocupada foi logo se explicando. – E quando nós chegamos sua mãe acabou acordando e eu pedi pra ela te ajudar.

Meg ficou aliviada por ele perceber o que ela realmente queria perguntar e por ser a sua mão quem tinha colocado na cama, sua cabeça latejou forte nessa hora – Ai minha cabeça, mãe tem aspirina?

Minutos depois Dona Lori voltou com um comprimido na mão entregando a Meg e sentando-se na mesa em seguida. - Que horas vocês pretendem pegar a estrada?

- Depois de almoçar – respondeu Meg que estava se servindo também. – Mas você vai ter que dirigir Cass eu não estou em condições.

- Eu sei – Cass olhou para ela com um sorriso torto e Meg sentiu seu rosto queimar um pouco.

Nessa hora a companhia tocou e Meg ficou se perguntando quem seria uma hora dessas.

- Deve ser a Sara. Já estava pensando que ela não viria mais. – Dona Lori disse olhando para o relógio da parede que já marcava quase uma da tarde.

– Ah! Como eu fui esquecer... – Meg se levantou da mesa para atender a porta se lembrando do telefonema que tinha dado no dia anterior para Sara convidando-a para o almoço de domingo.

- E aí gata? Pela sua cara a festa ontem foi boa! – Sara disse assim que a Meg abriu a porta da sala pra ela. As duas se abraçaram e entraram parando no meio do caminho antes de chegar na cozinha.

- Nem me fala Sara, bebi tanto que nem me lembro do que eu fiz – ela acrescentou baixinho para a amiga. – Eu acho que beijei o Cass.

- Jura! – A garota deu um grito e se calou tapando a boca com a mão logo em seguida, se contendo. No telefonema Meg havia lhe contando tudo o que estava acontecendo entre eles e Sara ficou super animada pois achou o policial um gato e deu força para que ela seguisse adiante. – Mas como assim você acha?

- Fica quieta Sara... Agora vamos almoçar, te conto tudo depois.

Depois do almoço Meg arrastou Sara para o quarto pra contar sobre a festa e deixou Cass conversando com seu pai.

- Me fala tudo, quero saber como foi esse beijo. Ele beija bem? Como que aconteceu? Anda fala! – Sara curiosa como sempre foi despejando as perguntas em cima de Meg, elas estavam sentadas na cama.

- Eu não me lembro direito... – Meg se queixou meio triste, ela se lembrava do beijo dentro do carro, não foi ruim, mas não conseguia se lembrar se aconteceu mais alguma coisa, de como se sentiu na hora se foi como ela esperava, e ele? O que ele deve estar pensando a respeito? – Eu acabei dormindo, eu acho. Só me lembro de acordar hoje deitada na minha cama com o meu pijama.

- Como assim você dormiu? – A mulata estava chocada – Como pode isso Meg?

- Com um monte de uísque na cabeça, fica muito fácil. – As duas deram uma gargalhada e depois Meg ficou meio cabisbaixa e acrescentou. – Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido assim, sabe, queria que tivesse sido diferente.

- E se lembrar de tudo no outro dia não é? – Sara debochou da amiga e depois se sentou um pouco mais perto de Meg e lhe dando um abraço. – Mas espera... Você disse que acordou de pijama, ele deu banho em você?

- Não, minha mãe acordou quando nós chegamos depois da festa e me ajudou.

- Oh que pena, imagina aquele gato dando banho em você. – Sara disse sonhadora e depois em tom mais sério indagou para a amiga. – Você está realmente gostando dele não é mesmo?

- Eu não sei Sara, ele é um cara muito legal, tem um papo legal e é lindo de morrer. Você tinha que ver como ele foi fofo depois que eu contei pra ele sobre o Dalton – Meg lembrou-se daquela noite – Mas você sabe, eu ainda tenho muito medo de me apaixonar de novo, de acontecer tudo de novo!

- Mas você não pode ficar a vida inteira com medo Meg, deixa rolar dá uma chance, ele parece que realmente se importa com você – Sara falava com toda a sinceridade do mundo – E você sabe que pode seguir meus conselhos que sempre dão certo, não sabe?

- É mesmo. – Meg abraçou Sara de novo. – Você é a melhor amiga do mundo sabia?

- Eu sei que eu sou – Elas se soltaram do abraço. – O que você faria sem mim senhorita Meg?

- Tudo errado! – As duas riram. – Mas agora eu tenho que voltar para a capital, não quero pegar rodovia a noite, nem chegar muito tarde.

- Você vai dirigindo?

- Não eu pedi para o Cass fazer isso – Meg acrescentou. – Estou sem condições depois de ontem.

- Então boa viagem amiga! – Sara já estava dentro do seu carro pronta para ir embora. – E me liga quando você chegar lá.

As duas se despediram e Meg cobrou de Sara uma visita no seu apartamento novo em São Paulo, a mulata prometeu que iria se despediu de todos e foi embora.

**###**

Cass colocava as malas no carro enquanto Meg se despedia de seus pais, sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto abraçava a sua única filha. Ele se aproximou deles se despedindo também, foram poucos dias mas serviu para que ele sentisse o quão aquela família era unida e feliz e isso fez com ele sentisse uma tremenda saudades da sua família que ele não via a muito tempo.

- Vamos – Meg esntrou no carro sentando no banco do carona e colocava seus óculos escuros Ray Ban em seguida olhou para Cass que já estava na frente do volante e deu um sorriso.

- Sim senhora Meg – Cass deu partida no carro e seguiram rumo à capital.

...

O trânsito estava um pouco lento, mas só perto das cabines de pedágio onde se formava uma pequena fila que depois de alguns minutos Cass seguia em frente após pagar a taxa do pedágio, Meg dormia no banco do carona que agora estava baixado e quase encostado no banco de traz. Enquanto esperava em uma dessas filas no pedágio o moreno passou a observá-la dormindo.

Meg ainda estava com os óculos de sol no rosto que estava virado em sua direção como se ela estivesse olhando para ele, Meg tinha pegado um moletom e estava usando como cobertor para os braços e as pernas que estava dobrado sobre o peito de um jeito protetor. Nessa hora Castiel percebeu que o ar-condicionado do carro estava ligado e levou a mão para desligá-lo, depois voltou a observar. Ela parecia tão serena, calma, parecia que estava sorrindo enquanto dormia.

Cass começou a se lembrar da festa, em como seu coração bateu rápido quando ela sentou no colo dele e seus lábios tocaram em um beijo molhado com gosto de uísque a essa altura ele já estava completamente duro, não consegui evitar. Ele sabia que aquilo não era certo, bêbada do jeito que Meg estava, ela poderia ficar aborrecida com ele depois, ou nem se lembrar de nada no outro dia isso o deixaria muito chateado. Ele queria muito estar com ela, poder beijá-la, abraçá-la e tocá-la com desejo.

Amar, ele queria amar Meg com todas as suas forças e também ser amado por ela, sabia que isso era recíproco por que apesar de Meg estar alcoolizada na festa sentia que ela realmente o queria. Mas agora Cass sabia que seria questão de dias para realmente tê-la, não esperaria mais um minuto para se declarar para ela, esperou tempo demais.

- Eu te quero muito Meg! – Ele falou bem baixinho enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo que caía no rosto dela e depois acelerou o carro quando a cancela do pedágio se abriu.

Ele só não imaginava que Meg fingia dormir, ela estava meio desperta e sentiu os olhos de Cass a observando enquanto ela dormia. E quando ela ouviu o que ele acabara de falar ela teve que conter o sorriso da felicidade que explodia em seu peito. A vontade que ela tinha era de falar tudo o que sentia de uma vez por todas, mas ainda não se sentia completamente segura disso.

...

Depois de horas de viagem, Meg dormindo boa parte do caminho, eles já estavam em frente ao prédio onde moravam, entrando pelo portão da garagem e ansiosos por um banho e descanso. A cabeça de Meg ainda doía um pouco mais ela tinha certeza que assim que saísse de dentro daquele carro, tomasse um banho e deitasse um pouco estaria pronta pra outra.

**###**

A alguns metros do prédio, estacionado do outro lado rua, um carro tentava se camuflar a sombra de uma árvore, o sol começava a se por e a luz do crepúsculo banhava o cenário. O motorista observava a movimentação em frente ao prédio até que avistou o que queria, um new beatle vermelho entrando no prédio, logo em seguida anotou algo em um caderninho.

Depois de meia hora ou mais ele avistou um homem jovem e loiro parar e conversar com o porteiro do prédio por alguns minutos, o loiro gesticulava com as mãos argumentando com o porteiro e logo em seguida mostrou alguma coisa que parecia uma carteira para o porteiro e depois de alguns segundos pensando decidiu abrir o portão para que ele entrasse.

###

- Então, gostou da viagem? – Meg perguntava para Castiel enquanto estavam dentro do elevador.

- Eu me diverti muito Meg, aquela cidade é um ótimo lugar – A porta do elevador se abriu eles saíram e pararam em frente ao apartamento dela – Obrigado.

- Eu que agradeço por você ter aceitado ir comigo – Eles estavam parados de frente a porta do apartamento dela. Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos que mais pareciam uma eternidade.

- Eu queria te perguntar... – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo e parando a frase na metade por que começaram a rir sem jeito. Meg não sabia como perguntar para ele o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite no carro, apesar da curiosidade ela estava morrendo de vergonha por não lembrar.

- Eu te ajudo com as malas – Cass falou finalmente então a morena se virou e abriu a porta do apartamento que estava vazio, Ruby ainda não tinha chegado de sua viajem.

Cass colocou as malas de Meg na sala e se virou para ela novamente quando ele abriu a boca pra falar foi interrompido pela pergunta dela.

- O que aconteceu entre a gente aquela noite?

- Bem, você bebeu demais. – ele caminhou ate ela que ainda estava de frente a porta aberta do apartamento – Nós nos beijamos mas você acabou dormindo.

- Foi só isso mesmo que aconteceu? – Meg falou mas se arrependeu em seguida vendo a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Castiel.

- Você está duvidando da minha palavra? – O moreno falou com uma voz de desapontamento mas riu em seguida brincando.

- Desculpa Cass, não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Meg, curta e grossa como sempre ela pensou.

- Não tem problema Meg, eu também ficaria preocupada no seu lugar mas pode fica tranqüila que não aconteceu nada – Enquanto ele falava isso pensava um jeito de se aproximar um pouco mais dela.

– Sabe, eu estava pensando em terminar essa noite com alguns filmes... Agente pode ir ao meu apartamento, quem sabe pedir uma pizza, topa?

Meg não imaginava que ele faria esse convite e depois de alguns minutos pensando aceitou.

- Claro, eu vou adorar mas eu preciso tomar um banho antes.

- Beleza – Castiel tinha um sorriso meio bobo no rosto. – Eu também preciso de um banho. Vamos fazer assim eu te espero no meu apartamento daqui uns vinte minutos, está bom?

- Vinte minutos, estarei lá! – Meg fechou a porta depois que ele passou e foi correndo para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Em cinco minutos ela estava enrolada na toalha escolhendo alguma coisa confortável para vestir, esse banho foi em tempo recorde ela nunca tinha tomado um banho tão rápido na vida. Acabou vestindo uma legging preta com uma camiseta branca por cima, nada muito exagerado afinal de contas era só um filme.

Quando ela terminava de se arrumar a campainha tocou, foi atender imaginado se Castiel tinha se esquecido que assistiriam ao filme na casa dele, ou ela tinha entendido errado?

Levou um susto ao ver Gabriel parado em frente a sua porta, ele parecia meio alterado, as pupilas dilatadas, mas Meg não queria acreditar que ele poderia estar drogado.

- Gabriel o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela falou de forma mais calma possível.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar, eu ainda não conheço seu apartamento novo. – Ele falava com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Meg abriu a porta sem dizer nada mas por dentro ela estava morrendo de raiva por deixar ele entrar, Gabriel era a última pessoa que ela queria ver naquele momento.

- Como você entrou aqui? – Ela disse por fim, eles estavam de pé na sala.

- Eu mostrei meu distintivo para o porteiro, aí foi mole. – Gabe tinha ar vitorioso no rosto.

- Gabe eu estou ocupada agora... – Mas ela nem teve tempo de terminar a frase e foi interrompida por ele.

- Porque você não atende minhas ligações? – Seu sorriso tinha ido embora, seu rosto tinha um tom sério os olhos negros de raiva. – Liguei várias vezes pra você durante o feriado, mas não atendia.

- Eu estava viajando – Meg apontou para as malas que ainda estavam na sala. – Fui visitar minha família em Ambrose.

- Você tinha que ter me avisado Meg, fiquei parecendo um idiota te esperando.

- Esperando para o que? – Ela estava perdendo a paciência. – Eu já te falei que acabou Gabe, nós não temos mais nada.

- Mas eu ainda te quero muito Meg – Enquanto falava o loiro foi se aproximando dela e pegou em um de seus pulsos com força. – Vai falar que você não sente saudade de mim?

- Você esta me machucando – Meg tentava se soltar da mão dele – Me solta.

Gabriel segurou Meg com as duas mãos no ombro dela empurrando e colocando-a contra a parede roubando um beijo enquanto a morena tentava se soltar dele. No meio do beijo Meg relaxou o corpo e retribuiu o beijo dando a entender que tinha se rendido e quando percebeu que Gabe acreditou ficando vulnerável, o acertou em cheio com os joelhos no meio das pernas dele e com força.

- Aaiii! – O cara só conseguiu dizer essas palavras e caiu de joelhos no chão soltando Meg.

- Eu já falei que está tudo acabado seu idiota – Meg foi em direção a porta abrindo-a – Agora sai do meu apartamento.

Entre gemidos e xingamentos Gabe se contorcia no chão e Meg percebeu que tinha usado força demais, talvez por causa da raiva e nojo que estava sentindo, não imaginava que ele seria tão grosso e arrogante a ponto de fazer alguma coisa a força contra ela. Caminhou até ele o ajudando a se levantar colocando um dos braços dele em volta de seu pescoço e levando o rapaz para fora do apartamento em direção ao elevador e no meio do caminho percebeu que já tinha feito demais e deixou o loiro no meio do corredor.

Segundos depois sentiu a mão dele envolta de seu pulso direito fazendo com ela virasse bruscamente de frente para ele de novo, alguns fios de cabelo tamparam os olhos dela. Gabe estava tentando agarrá-la novamente, mas agora Meg estava alerta e com movimentos rápidos e ágeis usando a mão esquerda que estava livre agarrou a mão dele torcendo-a, ele gemeu baixo, então com a mão direita fechada em punho o acertou bem no nariz. O loiro jogou a cabeça para traz e cambaleou se apoiando na parede. Meg pode sentir o osso do nariz dele se quebrando com a pancada, tantos anos de treinamento na academia de polícia foram úteis nesse momento.

- Agora cai fora daqui antes que eu mesma dou um jeito de fazer isso! – Meg falava um pouco ofegante, quando ela ia se virar pra entrar novamente em seu apartamento, foi surpreendida.

- Acho melhor você não fazer nenhuma gracinha agora Meg. – Gabriel que estava com o nariz todo inchado e sangrando levou a mão para traz e tirou uma arma do cós de sua calça jeans e agora apontava sua .40 para ela.

Fim do capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>

**RubyBoy:** Quase rolou sexo né... Mas calma que vai chegar o momento deles e vai ser bem quente, eu garanto! Então, os sentimentos aflorando e o medo da Meg também, mas ela vai mudar de ideia e se entregar de vez. Ahh estou pensando em colocar um momento Ruby e Sam só pra te satisfazer blz? Te espero no próximo capítulo! Bjos!


	10. Entrega

**N.A.:** E aí leitores queridos! Tenho boa notícias... Estou com uma beta nova, agora vocês não precisam mais aguentar meus erros de português hahah! Agora sobre o capítulo novo... É a Grande Noite Yeahh! Espero mesmo que vocês gostem, pois eu demorei um pouco para escrever esse capítulo, teve um momento que eu cheguei a pensar que não ia sair nada dessa minha cabacinha doida.

NC-17 acho que está bom né.. Não vou ser tão cruel assim!

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando O Resgate, a você que leu até aqui, o meu muito **Obrigada...** Mesmo! Agradeço também a Piper Winchester por revisar esse capítulo pra mim, valeu flor!

Sem mais enrolação... Boa Leitura

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

Depois de convidar Meg para ver o filme em sua casa, um realmente empolgado Cas voltou ao seu apartamento para tomar banho e dar uma arrumada rápida na casa já que tinha apenas vinte minutos antes que ela aparecesse. Guardou algumas coisas espalhadas pela sala e tratou de sumir com as garrafas de cerveja em cima da mesa de centro, pois não queria que a morena pensasse que ele era um alcoólatra ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Talvez aquele não fosse o jeito certo de dizer o que queria com ela, mas a combinação filme e pizza sempre eram bem-vindas tanto nos filmes quanto na vida real. E quem sabe, depois disso, poderia oficializar tudo com um jantar decente, afinal de contas, Meg era uma garota especial para ele.

De banho tomado o moreno saiu do quarto apenas enrolado em uma toalha branca, os cabelos ainda molhados e algumas gotículas de água escorriam por seu peito e costas. Sua mala ainda na sala, com algumas roupas limpas ali dentro. Agachou e abriu o zíper tirando seu revólver 40 e colocou-o em cima da mesinha no meio da sala, encontrando uma boxer preta no meio da bagunça. Retirou a toalha, jogando-a no chão para que pudesse vestir a peça íntima e o restante da roupa.

Já vestido com uma calça jeans desbotada e camiseta um tanto surrada do Pink Floyd, Cass foi até cozinha ver se ainda tinha sobrado uma garrafa de vinho de sua última ida ao mercado. Por sorte, encontrara e a colocou na geladeira. O moreno estava prestes a pegar o número do disk pizza na porta do eletrodoméstico quando ouviu um barulho estranho do lado de fora, como se fosse... Uma briga.

O jovem policial caminhou até a porta, espiando pelo olho mágico com curiosidade.

No corredor ele viu Meg socar um homem e quando fora se virar para voltar em seu apartamento o cara tirou uma arma do cós da calça. O coração de Cass quase saiu pela boca e automaticamente saíra desvairado procurar sua arma que por sorte estava bem ali na sala. Saiu sorrateiramente de seu apartamento, a arma apontada para o rapaz que estava de costas para ele e antes que dissesse alguma coisa ele ouviu a moça dizendo algo para o agressor tentando acalmá-lo de alguma forma. Ouviu-a chamando de Gabriel e seu sangue ferveu ao se lembrar que esse era o nome do ex-namorado dela.

Apesar de ter uma arma apontada em sua direção a garota mantinha a voz calma e seu rosto relaxou um pouco mais quando vira Castiel com um revólver apontado para nuca do ex.

- Abaixa essa arma se não quiser ver seus miolos decorando a parede. – Castiel dissera com uma voz firme e rouca.

- Calma! – Gabriel tinha a voz um pouco urgente e ainda estava de costas. – Eu não ia fazer nada.

- Não interessa, coloca essa arma no chão. – Cass estava ficando sem paciência, olhou para Meg que deu um leve aceno de cabeça tranqüilizando-o. - Meg está tudo bem com você? – ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Gabe obedeceu fazendo movimentos lentos e permaneceu ainda de costas para Cas que se abaixou pegando a arma dele e colocando no cós de sua calça sem deixar de apontar a sua arma na direção do loiro.

- Agora se vire e ponha as mãos na cabeça. – Gabriel obedeceu instantaneamente.

- Meg pode vir. – Ela caminhou e parou do lado dele – Revista ele tire as balas da arma. – Castiel entregou-lhe a arma, uma pistola calibre 32 e a morena descarregou o pente e a bala que ficou na agulha e as entregou de volta para o moreno.

- Não tem mais nenhuma arma, é serio. – O loiro falava enquanto Meg passava as mãos por seu corpo nos lugares onde se poderia esconder mais alguma arma e não acabou encontrando nada.

- Ele tá limpo.

- Me espera no meu apartamento, ok? – Castiel falou, mas não tirava os olhos daquele covarde.

- Agora eu vou por o lixo para fora. – O moreno olhou novamente para Gabriel com cenho franzido de tanta raiva, se não se controlasse era capaz de fazer uma besteira.

- Cas vai com calma – Meg pegou no braço de Castiel tentando acalmá-lo e depois olhou para Gabriel que agora parecia um animal encurralado e com medo. – Ele é só um covarde e imbecil e que afina quando leva uma prensada de um homem de verdade.

Castiel apenas balançou a cabeça e deu um suspiro se acalmando e deu ordens para Gabriel ir em direção ao elevador o pegando pelo colarinho da camisa, Meg entrou no apartamento dele.

...

Meg estava sentada no sofá esperando impaciente quando Cas entrara e automaticamente ela correu em sua direção e o abraçou forte, sua cabeça pousando no peito dele.

- Ahh Meg... Está tudo bem mesmo com você? – O policial abraçou Meg e alisou seu cheio cabelo escuro.

- Estou, mas e você? – Ela observou seus olhos azulados.

- Agora está tudo bem – com um leve sorriso Cass alisou as maçãs do rosto dela. – Ele não vai mais voltar.

- O que você fez com ele? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não fiz nada – Cass deu uma risada, se lembrando o quanto Gabriel ficou amedrontado enquanto ele o ameaçava para que nunca mais voltasse. – Ele praticamente saiu correndo e ainda teve a coragem de me ameaçar enquanto fugia.

- Mas é um idiota mesmo, como eu pude me envolver com um cara desses.

- Não esquenta com isso, sempre tem a primeira vez. Vem, vamos à cozinha, tem um vinho na geladeira – Eles perceberam que ainda estavam abraçados e soltaram sem jeito. Meg sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco. – Depois disso tudo nós merecemos.

- Com certeza merecemos muito. – Ambos riram e foram para a cozinha.

...

Os dois estavam na sala, sentados no sofá, a garrafa de vinho aberta em cima da mesinha, Meg levava a taça cheia do conteúdo vermelho e denso até o nariz aspirando aquele aroma acre e ao mesmo tempo doce que tem os vinhos. Tomou um gole e o líquido escorregou um pouco quente pela garganta até chegar ao estômago queimando um pouco dando aquela sensação de aconchego.

Cas a observava sentado ao seu lado no sofá e depois que ela tomou um gole de vinho comentou sobre o soco no rosto do "coitado" do Gabriel. - Foi um belo soco...

- Foi meio que automático – A morena riu baixo – Quando eu senti a mão dele no meu braço eu segui meus instintos. Antes disso eu já tinha dando um belo chute no meio das pernas dele.

Castiel riu um pouco e depois fez uma cara de quem sentia dor – Ai... Eu que não quero ter uma briga com você.

- E bom ficar bem esperto comigo senhor Castiel se não quiser ficar estéril – Meg não conseguiu sustentar a face de quem estava falando sério e soltou à risada que estava presa, contagiando o moreno.

- Eu tive que me segurar pra não fazer besteira – O policial tomou um gole de vinho e continuou – Fiquei muito preocupado com você.

Meg molhou os lábios que agora continham um sorriso meio de lado e o encarou nos olhos, ele parecia meio sem jeito.

- Você se preocupa comigo Cas, por quê? – Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e se virou no sofá para ficar de frente com o rapaz, seu estômago parecia cheio de borboletas esperando pela resposta dele.

- Já faz um tempo que isso vem acontecendo Meg – Cass falou depois de um tempo e então voltou a encará-la. – Eu me preocupo muito com você, com o que você está fazendo, se está bem... – Fez uma pausa. - Sabe – Castiel continuou falando quando viu que Meg não abria a boca para dizer nada. – Quando você apareceu aqui nesse prédio eu estava meio fechado por causa do acontecimento com a Anna. Imaginava que iria ficar sozinho por um bom tempo, que não encontraria ninguém interessante até que conheci você naquele dia.

- Nossa – Meg estava sem o que falar nesse momento, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada pelas palavras dele. – Cas eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer.

O rapaz se sentou mais perto de Meg deixando a taça de vinho que segurava em cima da mesinha para ficar com as mãos livres, ela fez o mesmo.

- Meg eu sou louco por você – ele levou a mão até o rosto dela e acariciou as maçãs do rosto até seu queixo, olhando-a fechar os olhos com o toque. – Depois desse fim de semana em Ambrose eu percebi o quanto eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu não consigo me imaginar sem você.

O coração de Meg pulsava forte em seu peito, a adrenalina daquele momento correndo por suas veias deixou-a com receio de que Cass pudesse ouvir as batidas desenfreadas de tão próximos que estavam um do outro e sua respiração falhou um pouco até que tomou fôlego para falar.

- Eu te quero mais que tudo Cass. – Foi só o que Meg conseguiu falar e avançou o pequeno espaço entre eles para beijá-lo. Ela sentiu os lábios quentes dele tocarem os seus, as línguas se encontrarem numa breve dança sensual e cheia de desejo.

A mão pálida da moça fora até o cabelo negro do rapaz, puxando os fios macios da nuca levemente. O perfume de Castiel era tão suave e ao mesmo tempo masculino que a deixava perdida entre sensações a ponto de não notar que o moreno começara a deitar por cima de si no sofá, os dedos ágeis percorrendo sem rumo por suas curvas.

Castiel parou de beijá-la apenas para retirar a camiseta, deixando-a a esmo no chão da sala, esboçando um breve sorriso pelo olhar que ela lançara à seu peito nu.

- Você é tão... Lindo! – A morena estava ofegante completamente excitada, puxando-o para que suas bocas se juntassem novamente, Cass deixava mordidas no lábio inferior dela e descendo até parar no seu pescoço, o hálito quente dele tocando a pele sensível do pescoço de Meg fazendo-a se arrepiar.

O rapaz sentia as pequenas mãos de Meg dançando em suas costas cravando levemente as unhas em seu ombro quando ele beijou seu pescoço. Mas queria mais, queria deixá-la louca de desejo, aproveitar cada momento daquela noite, mesmo não se agüentando de tanta excitação.

Ela tirou sua blusa com a ajuda dele, deixando seu sutiã branco à mostra onde as mãos de Cass tocaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo, marcando a pele ligeiramente rosada com os dedos.

– Você é linda Meg, eu te quero tanto!

De repente o moreno ficou de pé e pegou Meg pelas mãos para que ela se levantasse e a arrastou pela sala entre beijos até chegarem ao corredor que levava para o quarto, a garota o empurrou contra a parede tomando seus lábios novamente.

As mãos desceram pela lateral do corpo dele sentindo o abdômen se contrair assim que ela o tocou até chegar à braguilha do jeans, Meg abriu o botão em seguida o zíper e baixou um pouco a calça junto com a cueca, deixando o pênis de Cass à mostra.

Mas antes de tocá-lo, a morena lambera de leve os lábios sob os olhos azuis atentos do rapaz que respirou fundo com essa cena. Meg envolvera o membro roliço com a palma da mão direita, bombeando com lentidão até que os primeiros gemidos roucos escapassem da boca grossa e rosada de Cass.

- Eu quero você dentro da minha boca - Depois de algumas bombeadas, Meg disse ao pé do ouvido de Cass com a voz rouca e cheia de desejo.

Eles trocaram um olhar intenso, Cass segurou a nuca de Meg enquanto ela se ajoelhava pegando o membro deliciosamente teso para em seguida começar a passar a língua por toda sua extensão e quando o colocou inteiro na boca olhou o modo como os olhos azuis tornavam-se nublados por desejo.

-Ah... M-Meg! – Ouvir a voz dele tão rouca e a respiração falhando deixava Meg ainda mais incitada a continuar, porém o moreno pedira que ela parasse, segurando-a delicadamente pelos cabelos e beijando-a de forma lenta quando a moça se levantara.

Cass inverteu as posições, prensando-a contra a parede depois, empurrando seu quadril até tocar a pélvis, os dedos ágeis abrindo o pequeno fecho do sutiã expondo os mamilos rígidos de cor rosa claro. Praticamente sem tirar os olhos dela, o policial envolvera um dos seis pálidos com sua boca, massageando-os até que ficassem numa tonalidade rosada. A moça gemia de forma lânguida, a cabeça tombada para trás a medida que ondulava o corpo contra o do homem.

O moreno apenas parara o que fazia para subir um caminho úmido no espaço entre os seios dela até chegar aos lábios, beijando-os com euforia. Meg envolveu o quadril dele com as pernas e Cas segurou-a pelas coxas, levando-a até o quarto e deitando-a na cama de casal arrumada. Suas mãos escorregaram até as calças que ela ainda vestia, tirando-as com a ajuda da moça até que a única peça restante era a calcinha.

Meg observou sua calcinha ser retirada e colocada num canto, mordendo os lábios corados quando Cass deitara sobre ela, o corpo quente descendo levemente até o meio de suas pernas pálidas.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Cass massagearem a parte interna de suas coxas em seguida os lábios dele depositavam beijos indo em direção a virilha. Desta vez ela sentia tudo, cada toque, cada beijo diferente da noite da festa onde ela estava bêbada, mal se mantendo nas pernas.

Quando o moreno finalmente chegou com a língua em seu lugar mais íntimo, a moça se contorcera, fechando as mãos sobre o lençol a medida que gemidos escapavam de sua garganta.

A língua trabalhava com lentidão sobre o ponto g feminino, como se não houvesse mais nada que fazer ali. E Cass percebia que ela gostava e muito daquilo, gemendo seu nome entre pequenos gritos que ecoavam por seus ouvidos.

Quando Castiel ouviu o quanto Meg gemia seu nome com a voz falhando e pedindo para que ele parasse, o moreno ponderara por um momento, mas decidira fazer o que a moça lhe pedira. Sua língua subira lentamente pela barriga pálida, deixando um rastro úmido e reto até o queixo, trocando um longo beijo com a morena.

- Um segundo – Cass dera uma piscadinha, sentindo a respiração quente e ofegante de Meg bater em seu rosto ao quebrar o beijo, tateando pela cômoda até a pequena gaveta onde havia uma caixa de preservativos, apanhando a primeira embalagem de cor roxa.

Meg gemia por antecedência, observando-o colocar o preservativo com certa pressa. A garota sentia as coxas úmidas, e discretamente levava sua mão até o pequeno triângulo sensível, pressionando de leve o clitóris.

Castiel sorrira um pouco, afastando a mão dela dali para que pudesse se posicionar melhor entre as pernas dela. Segurou suas coxas, penetrando-a devagar mesmo que seu corpo inteiro dissesse o contrário.

Cass queria aproveitar cada milímetro entrando dentro dela e atendendo ao pedido rouco da moça, estocara com mais força. As mãos brancas de Meg estavam em suas costas, as unhas um tanto compridas arranhavam sua pele.

A mulher invertera as posições sem deixar que ele saísse de dentro dela, ficado sobre seu colo com um sorriso nada puro nos lábios corados. Meg alisara o peito do homem, ondulando os quadris como se estivesse cavalgando sobre o policial.

- Isso Meg... Continua... – Cass pediu com aquela voz grave e excitante e a moça não pensou duas vezes em cavalgar mais rápido sobre o colo dele, sorrindo a medida que seu corpo tornava-se quente e os arrepios eram mais intensos do que nunca. Os gemidos de ambos talvez pudessem ser ouvidos pelo prédio inteiro, mas isso não era importante.

A sensação de nirvana que tomara conta de Meg fora tão intensa que ela desabara sobre o corpo masculino embaixo do seu, aspirando o cheiro de suor e sexo que o tórax de Castiel exalava. Era a coisa mais suave que a moça morena já havia sentido, e ali, sentindo os braços fortes envolvê-la num abraço quente havia a segurança que raramente sentia.

Fim do capítulo 10.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Então o que vocês acharam da primeira vez do Cass e a Meg? Bom eu queria muuiitooo estar no lugar dela Ui! Se você leu e gostou deixa uma review aí, não custa nada né (=

**MMunah: **Seja muito bem vinda! Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando e gostando. E desculpa pela demora é que as vezes acontece uns contratempos por aqui e eu me enrolo toda e eu estou trabalhando em alguns projetos novos por isso a demora. Mas e aí gostou do capítulo novo? Te espero no próximo capítulo combinado! Bjão!

Leitores lindos até o próximo capítulo e boa semana pra vocês! Bjos


	11. Pedido de Casamento

Olá! Nossa dessa vez eu demorei pra atualizar aqui não é mesmo? Mas vocês sabem como é fim de ano, festas, familiares visitando uma loucura rsrs! Não foi só por isso, eu também estou escrevendo histórias novas e logo vocês vão poder ler por aqui (=. Ahh e um Feliz 2012 para todos aqui do FF. net e muita inspiração para todos nós! Boa leitura amores!

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Um pequeno e radiante sorriso escapava dos lábios de Meg cada vez que se detinha a observar os olhos azulados como o oceano de Castiel, porque era apenas aquela definição que ela conseguia ter daquela linda coloração. Mantinha os braços ao redor dele, os dedos passeando despreocupadamente por seu rosto enquanto curtiam aqueles momentos preciosos juntos.

Meg não tinha noção de que aquela noite entraria para sua lista de melhores do mundo. Ela não duvidava da capacidade de Castiel, que por trás daquele olhar inocente e sorriso aberto, escondia um lado sensual e tão belo quanto o primeiro. A morena apenas não considerava que eles ficariam tão... Perfeitos juntos.

- Um beijo por seus pensamentos? – Castiel disse com sua voz rouca, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Meg corou ligeiramente ao sentir os olhos dele analisando seu rosto minuciosamente.

- Eu estava pensando que aquela pizza cairia muito bem agora – Meg respondeu depois que deu uma risada baixa. – O que você acha?

- Eu acho uma ótima ideia – Cass se aproximou dando um beijo em Meg, lento e calmo. – Eu vou pegar o número do disk pizza.

Dito isso ele se afastou dela se desfez do lençol sobre o seu corpo e levantou da cama procurando por sua calça, Meg observou o corpo perfeito e nu de Cass que pegou sua calça jeans do chão vestindo-a em seguida.

- Volto já. – O moreno sorriu meio bobo ao perceber que ela o observava.

Meg se esparramara na cama, abraçando o travesseiro onde Castiel estava deitado e o levou ao nariz, inspirando profundamente o cheiro levemente amadeirado do perfume que ele usava, aquele aroma trazendo as vívidas lembranças da noite maravilhosa que acabaram de ter.

Em meio às lembranças Meg ouviu a campainha tocar repetidas vezes, seguidas por batidas na porta. A morena ouviu Castiel responder um "Já vai" um tanto apressado e a voz afoita de Ruby ecoando pelo apartamento.

A morena se levantou rapidamente procurando por suas roupas só encontrando suas calças e se lembrou que o resto de suas roupas estava na sala. Ela balançou os ombros, enrolando-se no lençol e seguindo às pressas até a sala.

- Olha ela aí, eu falei que estava tudo bem. – Meg ouviu Cas tranqüilizando Ruby assim que ela apareceu na sala.

- O que foi Ruby? – A morena perguntou, parando ao lado de Castiel na porta.

- Graças a Deus! – Ruby passou as mãos pelo cabelo e abraçou Meg com força, mal percebendo que ela estava enrolada com lençóis. – Você tá tentando me matar de susto, porra?

- Como assim? – Meg perguntou sem entender.

- Eu simplesmente cheguei de viajem com o Sam – Ruby começou se explicar. – E quando eu chego, a porta do nosso apartamento destrancada, suas malas lá dentro junto com a sua chave e celular no qual eu liguei várias vezes até o encontrar dentro sua bolsa, e você sumida! E eu já pensei no pior...

Diante do desespero de Ruby, Meg lembrou que se esqueceu de trancar o apartamento depois que saiu, mas dá um desconto ela quase levou um tiro daquele maluco do Gabriel, pensou a morena com seus botões.

- Oh Ruby me desculpa! – Meg levou a mão até a testa e em seguida olhou para Cass que apenas a observava com um sorriso torto no rosto por ela estar com um lençol. – Aconteceram umas coisas, o Gabriel veio aqui...

- Como assim o Gabriel? E Meg o que você está... – A colega de quarto de Meg começou a olhá-la e em seguida deu uma olhada em Cass, que estava apenas de calça jeans e ao correr os olhos pela sala, vira a blusa de Meg juntamente com a camiseta do policial jogadas pelo chão. – Oh meu Deus eu espero não ter atrapalhado nada! - Voltou a olhar para a amiga com uma cara que esboçava vergonha e malícia ao mesmo tempo, tampando a boca com a mão no mesmo instante que Sam aparecera atrás de si.

- Oi Cass! – Ele apertou a mão de Castiel e ao ver que Meg estava lá seu rosto se suavizou um pouco. – Ah Meg que bom que você está aqui.

- É ela está aqui sim e muito bem por sinal – Ruby foi até perto de Sam que ficou com o rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha ao entender o que sua namorada acabava de dizer.

- Bem, eu estou bem como vocês podem ver, está todo mundo bem – Meg ajeitou o lençol no corpo e limpou a garganta, ficando próxima de Castiel que passou os braços em volta dela. – Mas Ruby e a viagem como foi?

- Perfeita e eu tenho novidades – Ruby olhou para Sam que abriu um sorriso tímido e em seguida ela ergueu sua mão direita mostrando uma aliança prata em com uma simples pedra solitária de diamante no meio e com um enorme sorriso anunciou: – Sammy me pediu em casamento!

Meg gritara como uma menina de doze anos que acabara de ver um de seus ídolos, correndo para abraçar Ruby com força.

- Parabéns Ruby – Castiel deu seus cumprimentos a Ruby e apertou a mão de Sam novamente. – Parabéns Sam.

- Eu quero saber tudo, como foi, que palavras ele usou, onde foi, enfim, me conta tudo! – Meg despejou uma enxurrada de perguntas para Ruby que não sabia nem por onde começar.

- Mas primeiro – Ruby disse – Vai colocar uma roupa decente. Você também Castiel, coloque uma camiseta OK!

Meg Olhou para o lençol branco que envolvia seu corpo e depois se virou para Cas que soltou uma risada assim que seus olhos se cruzaram.

**-Flashback ON-**

Ruby foi despertada por braços fortes a envolvendo por traz, com direito a beijos na nuca e no ombro, pensando em como era boa a sensação de acordar ao lado do homem que se ama. Às vezes ela ficava imaginando se merecia uma pessoa tão boa e amorosa assim como era Sammy, mas ao olhar nos olhos dele suas dúvidas se evaporavam e ela percebia que essa era uma questão sem fundamento.

- Bom dia meu amor. – Sam sussurrou nos ouvidos dela tirando um risinho baixo e deixando-a com a pele arrepiada.

- Bom dia meu amor. – Ruby beijou Sam após abraçá-lo.

- Eu pedi o café da manhã só pra gente se curtir um pouco mais na cama hoje. – O moreno sorriu entusiasmado e abraçou Ruby mais uma vez.

- Hum... Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada depois que nós formos embora desse paraíso Sammy.

Era manhã de sábado, eles estavam em um hotel fazenda no interior de São Paulo, a principio Sam não quis contar nada para Ruby sobre o destino da viagem, ela só descobriu quando chegaram lá, na sexta-feira de manhã.

O lugar era incrível, tinha uma paisagem maravilhosa, muito verde, pássaros e até pequenos esquilos, antes de chegar Ruby não imaginava o quanto ela precisava passar uns dias em lugar como aquele e ter contato com a natureza.

- Mas não vamos passar o dia inteiro na cama – Ruby começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Sam que a puxava para mais um beijo, suas mãos dançando por suas curvas. – Apesar da ideia não ser nada ruim. – Ela acrescentou.

- Não... Essa é uma ótima ideia... - Sam sussurrava no ouvido dela, dando leves mordidas no local, tirando o fôlego da garota.

- Sam...? – Ruby implorava para ele parar com aquela tortura. – Nós vamos ir até a cachoeira hoje, você esqueceu? Não podemos nos atrasar se não guia do hotel nos deixa para trás.

- Ah só mais um pouquinho – Dessa vez Sam pegou o edredom da cama e jogou por cima dos dois e deitando seu corpo por cima de Ruby delicadamente, ficou observando o lindo sorriso que ela tinha no rosto, seu peito até doída em imaginar que logo seria sua amada esposa. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – A morena estava muito feliz e não podia pensar em como aquilo tudo poderia ficar melhor, ser amada pelo amor de sua vida.

- _Serviço de quarto _– Anunciou uma voz depois que bateu na porta, era o café da manhã.

**[...]**

Depois de tomarem o café na cama, o casal saia do chalé onde dormiam que era todo revestido em pedras de um tom meio marrom e cinza, ambos carregando mochilas e vestidos para fazer trilha. Até chegar à cachoeira, eles teriam que fazer uma bela caminhada na mata que rodeava o hotel, conhecendo um pouco mais sobre a fauna e flora do lugar.

No dia anterior eles fizeram um passeio a cavalo e conheceram a fazenda, observando a paisagem perfeita dos chalés em contraste com a natureza exuberante. Ambos riram muito um do outro, aliás, nenhum dos dois havia andando de cavalo antes, mas no fim de tudo acabaram pegando o jeito e o passeio foi maravilhoso.

Na recepção encontraram com uma pequena turma que também iria até a cachoeira, a maioria família e alguns casais. O guia não demorou a chegar, levando-os até o local mais afastado dos chalés, onde começavam as trilhas.

Ruby não queria admitir, mas a trilha foi um pouco cansativa só que ao olhar toda aquela natureza e respirar aquele ar puro ela nem se importou com isso.

Ao chegarem à cachoeira ficaram encantados com a visão, devia ter uns 6 metros de altura e água que caía era cristalina e calma assim como o lago em baixo onde se podia ver até o fundo coberto por pedras.

- Isso é lindo não é? – Sam apoiou as mãos na cintura rapidamente, tentando enxergar um pouco mais além.

- É perfeito Sam – Foram as únicas palavras que ela conseguiu falar, sorrindo quando o moreno passara o braço por seus ombros.

Passaram praticamente o dia todo lá, lancharam ali mesmo onde o grupo todo fez uma espécie de piquenique.

Antes de comerem Ruby e Sam aproveitaram bastante para nadar no lago e explorarem o alto da cachoeira e ao chegarem lá no topo parando em umas pedras ao lado da queda d'água eles tinha uma vista privilegiada de todo o lago e todas aquelas árvores em volta, era como se ali fosse um grande buraco no meio da floresta onde Deus havia deixado toda sua graça.

- Não te dá vontade de pular? – Sam perguntou olhando para baixo, a água limpa onde a queda terminava. Ruby olhou também e parecia bem mais alto do que imaginou.

- Você está brincando. – Disse com sarcasmo.

- Ah qual é Ruby, não é tão alto – Ele começava a se empolgar com ideia. – É fundo o suficiente, eu perguntei para o guia não tem perigo.

- Ele disse que podia pular?

- Sim – Sam olhou para ela e por um minuto viu que ela começava a gostar da ideia. – Vamos?

Ruby olhou para Sam, seus olhos estavam bem claros e incrivelmente verdes, e olhou de novo para as águas lá em baixo, a queda d'água provocando uma leve neblina ao cair e de repente a coragem acertou seu peito e aproveitou antes que ela fosse embora. – No três.

Sam pegou firme na sua mão e começou a contar, Ruby sentiu sua respiração ficar acelerada cada vez que ele pronunciava os números, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias e quando ele finalmente chegou ao fim da contagem, pularam.

A sensação de vazio tomou o estômago de Ruby e por um minuto ela pensou que nunca pararia de cair até que acertou a água fria do lago, milhões de pequenas bolhas de ar formigaram por deu corpo subindo para a superfície assim como ela também fazia e ao colocar a cabeça para fora da água puxou o ar de volta para os pulmões.

- Isso foi incrível... – Ela disse finalmente a respiração pesada e um sorriso no rosto. – Dá até vontade de pular de novo.

- Com certeza! – O moreno ria e tirou alguns fios de cabelo molhado que caiam no seu rosto, nadando com ela para a margem. Por incrível que parecesse, Ruby quis repetir o feito mais algumas vezes até se fatigar, notando como as outras pessoas que estavam na trilha juntavam-se a eles.

**[...]**

Voltando da cachoeira Sam e Ruby conversavam sobre vários assuntos e chegando novamente ao hotel fazenda a morena começou a perceber que Sam estava um pouco agitado, Ruby o conhecia muito bem e sabia que ele estava tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e quando ela disse que queria ir direto para o chalé ele insistiu para que fossem primeiro até a recepção.

- Ruby espere aqui um minutinho, eu já volto. – Ruby não estava entendendo mais nada, mas fez o que Sam lhe pediu.

O moreno caminhou até o balcão e conversou com a recepcionista, foi uma conversa rápida e Sam sorria de forma estranha para a moça.

- Sammy o que está havendo? – Ruby começou a ficar um pouco irritada com aquela atitude dele, ele estava misterioso, mas continha um sorriso no rosto.

- Agora podemos ir. – Ele pegou delicadamente nos braços de Ruby a fim de levá-la em direção ao chalé, mas a morena parou de repente encarando Sam.

- Não até você me contar o que está aprontando.

- Você já vai saber... Mas tem que confiar em mim e ir comigo.

Sam Winchester agora tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto se aproximou de Ruby pegando na mão dela. – Você confia em mim?

Ela estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, e que história era aquela de confiança, é claro que confiava, mas agora a curiosidade era maior e Ruby queria saber o porquê de Sam estar fazendo tanto mistério.

- Claro que eu confio em você, eu te amo Sammy.

- Eu também te amo Ruby – Sam levou uma das mãos até o queixo delicado dela e depositou um beijo calmo em seus lábios. – Agora vamos até nosso chalé.

Já se passava das cinco da tarde e o sol ainda estava um pouco quente apesar de estar quase se pondo, Ruby ainda não estava entendendo o que Sam estava planejando, na verdade ela tinha uma desconfiança do que poderia ser só não queria se precipitar. Enfim estavam em frente ao chalé.

- Agora fecha os olhos, Ruby. – Sam segurava ambas as mãos dela.

- Sammy... – Ruby deu um sorriso, agora que estavam ali sua ficha realmente caiu e com essa ordem que Sam acabava de lhe dar seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. – O que é?

- Apenas feche os olhos – Sam sorria completamente bobo e um pouco sem jeito. – Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Ruby obedeceu fechando os olhos, e ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta, seu coração disparara. Sam a encaminhou para dentro do chalé e dizendo para que ela não abrisse os olhos enquanto ele não mandasse.

Passaram pela sala e indo em direção ao quarto, Ruby estava muito apreensiva, será que ele realmente estava fazendo o que ela imaginava que estava fazendo. As mãos de Sam deixaram as suas e a voz dele veio bem baixa aos seus ouvidos.

- Agora pode abrir os olhos. – No momento em que ela o fez teve a visão mais linda do mundo.

O quarto estava todo decorado com pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo chão, velas em cima do criado mudo, e em frente à cama havia uma mesa com uma toalha branca e velas vermelhas com uma garrafa de champanhe dentro de um balde de alumínio com gelo e alguns petiscos.

Mas isso não chegava nem perto do que estava em cima da cama, as pétalas de rosas em contraste com o edredom branco formavam uma das palavras mais lindas que uma mulher pode ouvir na vida...

"_Ruby Quer Casar Comigo?"_

Ruby levou as mãos no rosto tapando a boca que continha um sorriso aberto e enorme, seus olhos começaram a marejar-se e logo lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas. Em seu campo de visão apareceu Sam, todo tímido e sorrindo e uma caixinha de veludo preta aberta nas mãos, dentro dele um anel.

- Então...? – O moreno falou se aproximando da jovem que ainda não havia pronunciado uma palavra e o estava deixando impaciente e louco por uma resposta, que fosse positiva. – Por favor, Ruby, fale alguma coisa...

Ruby o olhou diretamente naqueles olhos esverdeados, as pupilas dele estavam dilatadas, se aproximou e ficando na ponta dos pés passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sam, respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro dele para guardar qualquer resquício de lembrança daquele momento, se beijaram calmamente num gesto puro de amor.

- Claro que eu aceito – Ruby disse finalmente, Sam abriu um sorriso enorme de felicidade e pegou a morena nos braços, dando um longo giro de pura alegria. A moça rira, pedindo que ele parasse de rodar antes que ela ficasse tonta. O Winchester a colocou delicadamente em cima da cama, acomodando-se ao seu lado com um largo sorriso.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo Sammy.

**- Flashback Off –**

* * *

><p>Gente eu peço calma a vocês, podem ficar tranquilo que eu não vou abandonar aqui não eu prometo!<p>

E eu quero pedir uma coisa muito importante... Sim, uma rewiew. Se você leu até aqui não custa nada né, isso me deixaria muito Feliz mesmo!

Bjos meus amores e até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Troca de palavras

Postando capítulo novo, e esses dias quando estava escrevendo eu parei pra pensar... Vocês dever estar se perguntando, quando a Meg vai ser sequestrada? Calma que esse momento está chegando, mas é que eu quero escrever com calma pra ficar um capítulo legal.

**N.A.:** Essa é uma nota de um autora super triste por não ter recebido reviews no capítulo anterior. Torço muito para que essa situação mude nesse capítulo. E por falar no capítulo de hoje vocês vão conhecer um pouquinho mais sobre o Castiel. Vocês vão gostar tenho certeza!

Quero agradecer muito a linda da Piper Winchester por ter revisado o capítulo pra mim!

_Enjoy *-*_

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

Já era meados de novembro e o verão já se fazia presente com suas temperaturas elevadas e as chuvas que caíam sem aviso. Sam e Ruby estavam naquele mar de rosas depois do pedido de casamento, Castiel e Meg, claro que assumiram o namoro e Cas a levou em um dos melhores restaurantes italianos de São Paulo para comemorarem mais essa etapa na vida dos dois.

Meg estava no apartamento dele, era fim de tarde e Castiel já havia chegado do trabalho e como ela estava de folga eles haviam combinado de montar a decoração de natal no apartamento do rapaz. Sim estava um pouco cedo, mas Meg queria aproveitar enquanto tinham tempo livre.

Antes de ir para casa, Castiel passou num fast food japonês e levou comida pra eles e como de hábito comeram acompanhados de um vinho. Depois que Meg começou a freqüentar o apartamento Cas, ele notara algumas mudanças, como o fato de o lugar estar mais arrumado, Meg não era muito do tipo dona de casa, mas ela sempre dava um jeito ajeitar as coisas por ali, espalhando flores por todos os cômodos e até mesmo no banheiro às vezes tinha um jarrinho com apenas uma única flor num cantinho da pia.

Castiel teve que comprar uma arvore de natal nova a pedido da namorada, ela disse que já que iam passar o natal ali, gostaria que estivesse tudo como manda o figurino, mas no final quem escolheu tudo foi Meg. Era uma arvore de tamanho mediano, nada muito exagerado, estava posicionado no canto da sala perto da porta de correr que dava para a varanda.

- Cas pega essa guirlanda que esta ai em cima do sofá e pendura do lado de fora da porta. – Meg ordenava, mas nem se sequer olhava pra ele, estava mais entretida em onde colocar as os laços vermelhos na árvore.

- Este aqui? – O moreno estava com uma pequena guirlanda verde com laços vermelhos e pequenos sinos dourados em volta.

Meg olhou para ele por um segundo. – Esse mesmo. – Ela o olhou nos olhos e deu um sorriso animador.

Depois de ter pendurado o objeto do lado de fora da porta ele parou no meio do caminho e passou a observar os movimentos de Meg enquanto ela terminava de decorar a arvore, e ainda faltava montar o presépio.

Castiel não era uma pessoa religiosa, ele acreditava em Deus, mas nunca foi de freqüentar igrejas, foi batizado pela igreja católica, mas parou por aí e depois do que aconteceu com a sua família ele passou a acreditar bem menos nas forças divinas.

Ao olhar Meg toda se empenhando para montar esse cenário perfeito ele se lembrou do último Natal que passou com a família, lembrava-se de sua mãe exatamente assim, lhe pedindo ajuda para montar a árvore enquanto seu pai pendurava as luzes do lado de fora da casa deles. Uma lembrança feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste.

Meg parou o que estava fazendo e ao olhar para Castiel se assustou com o semblante completamente triste e desanimado. Ela colocou a bolinha dourada que estava na mão em cima da mesinha de centro da sala e foi até ele.

- Minha árvore de Natal está tão feia assim? – A mulher disse com voz doce e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Cas, depositando um beijo singelo em seus lábios. – Por que você está triste assim?

- Meg vem cá, sente-se. – Ele ordenou e assim Meg fez sentado um do lado do outro. – Você nunca me perguntou sobre minha família.

- Bem Cas... – Meg falou com timidez, imaginando que Cas pensava que ela nunca se interessou por isso. – Eu nunca vi nenhuma foto de sua família por aqui e... Você raramente fala sobre eles, então eu pensei... Bem alguma coisa aconteceu e quando você se sentisse à vontade me falaria.

- É Meg, de certa forma você esta certa. – Ele começou. – Alguma coisa aconteceu mesmo e eu acho que está na hora de você saber.

A expressão no rosto de Castiel era tão triste nesse momento que Meg teve vontade de abraçá-lo e foi exatamente isso que ela fez, ajeitando-se no sofá aninhando Cas em seu colo, massageando seus lindos cabelos negros.

- Cas, eu estou aqui com você. – Ela dizia. – Você pode falar comigo sobre o que quiser que sempre vou te ouvir.

- Aconteceu uma coisa horrível com meus pais Meg. – Cas falava coma voz amarga. – Quando eu tinha 18 anos... Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro.

Meg ficou tão surpresa e arrasada com essa notícia que não conseguiu esboçar nenhum tipo de reação nos segundos que se passaram. O jeito como Castiel estava naquele momento, completamente abatido e cabisbaixo a pegara de surpresa já que ele sempre era tão alegre.

- Meu Deus Cas... Eu sinto muito... – Meg disse aos sussurros com um nó querendo se formar na garganta. – Por que você não me contou isso antes?

- É um assunto muito delicado pra mim Meg. – Ele tinha os olhos levemente marejados, mas não a encarava. – Eu sei que eu devia ter te contado antes, mas é que... É complicado.

- Cas... – Meg passou a mão no rosto do rapaz em seu colo e o virou para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – Eu entendo se você não quiser mais falar sobre isso... Se isso te fizer sofrer...

- Não Meg. – Ele a interrompeu. – Eu quero falar, quero contar tudo pra você, nós somos um casal agora... E eu quero que saiba tudo sobre mim.

- Eu estou aqui Castiel... – Meg acarinhava os cabelos dele. – Você pode me falar o que quiser, eu estou aqui para te ouvir e apoiar.

Castiel deu um suspiro e vendo Meg ali se importando com ele, o apoiando, era mais que justo contar esse capítulo tão doloroso de sua vida do qual ele se esforçava o máximo para esquecer, fazia tempo, mas com a chegada do Natal e Ano novo... Essas datas sempre eram um pouco difíceis.

- Eu era um adolescente um pouco rebelde sabe... – Castiel começou a falar rindo, mas com um tom amargo. – Era difícil de meus pais conseguirem lidar comigo. Nós morávamos numa casa, não era muito luxuosa, mas era boa e eu vivia saindo escondido para sair com os amigos.

Meg deu um sorriso. – Não dá para imaginar você um cara rebelde!

- Mas eu fui. – Cas começara de novo. – Mas nunca fui de mexer com coisa errada, era que meus pais eram muito certinhos e controladores e eu queria sair, beber com os amigos e eles nunca deixavam... A única solução era fugir... – Ele fez uma pausa, limpando a garganta. - Éramos uma família pequena, minha mãe não sabia quem era seu pai e minha avó já tinha morrido. - Meu pai era um homem mais velho e também já tinha perdido os pais eu só tinha um tio... O Crowley, já te falei dele, apesar de não ser meu tio de verdade ele foi adotado pela família do meu pai, eles eram bem de vida na época. Acho que era por isso que meu velho sempre me controlava, ele não tinha mais ninguém além de mim.

- Mas por que sua mãe não teve outros filhos? – Meg perguntou meio curiosa.

- Ela teve umas complicações no meu parto e não pode mais engravidar desde então.

- Nossa que triste... – Disse a morena.

- Eu sempre discutia com meus pais por não me deixarem sair, eu não entendia que eles faziam isso por que queriam o meu bem – Continuou o policial a voz um pouco embargada. – E essa era mais uma noite de brigas e eu fui super grosso com a minha mãe... –

Cas deu um suspiro longo se lembrando da cena em que sua mãe pedia para que ficasse em casa e sua resposta era um grito irritadiço de que não estava nem aí pra isso.

- Mas eles iriam sair também nesse dia, uns amigos tinham convidado-os para irem a um restaurante, só esperei eles saírem e então lá estava eu indo até a casa de um amigo para ir a alguma boate qualquer.

Castiel deu um suspiro pesado e puxando as lembranças daquele dia – Depois de beber feito um condenado eu estava voltando para casa, meu amigo me deu uma carona e quando eu cheguei em casa vi as cores das sirenes da policia... – Cas riu com amargura. – Eu até brinquei com meu amigo, que meus pais tinham chamado a polícia desta vez.

Castiel se levantou de repente ficando de pé e Meg continuou sentada o observando.

- Mas foi quando eu vi que as luzes de casa estavam todas apagadas e que os policiais estavam chamando pelo interfone, percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada. – O moreno começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Eu me aproximei e os guardas perguntaram se eu morava naquela casa e eu disse que sim. Algum bêbado irresponsável bateu com seu carro no dos meus pais enquanto eles voltavam do restaurante. Minha mãe morreu na hora e meu pai não conseguiu chegar até o hospital.

Meg percebeu que ele tinha começado a chorar nesse momento. Ela também chorava com uma dor no peito tão grande ao ver o sofrimento de Castiel, o desespero de perder os pais tão cedo, ela se levantou e foi em direção a ele, parando-o com a mão em seu peito e o abraçou.

Castiel sentiu os braços de Meg em sua volta, sentiu-se que estava de volta à terra firme e que aquele pesadelo havia acabado e não estava mais sozinho.

- Eu sinto muito, Cas... – Meg falava engolindo o choro. – Eu estou aqui com você agora.

- Eu disse que não ligava pra eles – Castiel olhava para o nada. – Que não via a hora de mudar e me livrar deles. Eles morreram sem saber que eu os amava.

- Não Cas... – Meg lutava contra o choro, mas não estava tendo sucesso. – Eles sabem que você os amou mais que tudo, Cas olha pra mim... – ela tomou o rosto dele com as mãos. – Você amou seus pais, ainda ama e onde quer que eles estejam eles sabem disso, okay!

Castiel se jogou nos braços de sua amada e depois de tanto tempo se reprimindo, mentindo para sim mesmo dizendo que estava tudo bem que ele havia superado tudo, mas a verdade é que ele apenas cumpria o seu papel na vida de sobreviver, até que isso se tornou um hábito e tudo foi ficando um mais fácil e menos doloroso.

Cas se permitiu chorar a morte trágica de seus pais no ombro de Meg, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso sentiu como se um peso fosse tirado de cima dele, um alívio tão grande, no fundo estava feliz por compartilhar sua dor com a namorada, uma mulher tão especial que, as vezes, Castiel se perguntava se realmente existia.

Sim Meg existia e estava ali com ele nesse exato momento o amparando enquanto ele derramava suas lágrimas, ele sentia os dedos finos dela passarem por seus fios curtos de cabelo enquanto o outro braço envolvia forte sua cintura, a cabeça dela repousada em seu peito.

- Depois disso... – Castiel falava ainda nos braços de Meg. – Eu fiquei com a casa e o pequeno consultório do meu pai que era psicólogo. Ele mantinha uma poupança em meu nome, tinha uma boa quantia, eu vendi a casa, o consultório, foi quando Crowley me orientou a tentar carreira militar e aqui estou eu...

Castiel ergueu seu rosto que estava repousado no ombro de Meg e passou a encará-la, dedilhando o contorno de seu rosto, arrumando os cabelos dela e, em resposta, Meg limpou suas lágrimas, seus rostos se aproximaram e trocaram um beijo calmo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora, você vai ver. – Meg disse com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

- Eu sei que sim – Castiel disse aos sussurros e colou sua testa com a dela. – Você esta aqui comigo.

Seus lábios colaram-se novamente, as línguas valsando lentamente dentro de suas bocas até que a respiração foi se acelerando e o beijo foi interrompido em busca de ar.

Naquele momento só um beijo não era o bastante, eles queriam mais contato, mais pele. Meg ajudou Cas tirar a camiseta e suas mãos dançaram nas costas do rapaz e ele brincava com as curvas da morena.

As mãos de Castiel foram parar dentro do vestidinho que ela usava, acariciando e apertando com delicadeza cada seio, Meg o tirou deixando-o no chão, ficando apenas de calcinha.

Ela envolveu o quadril de Cas com as pernas, uma de cada lado, e Cas sustentou seu peso segurando-a pelas coxas.

Aos beijos Cas sentou-se no sofá com Meg ainda em seu colo, a respiração sôfrega de ambos trazendo junto alguns gemidos, os dedos de Meg pararam no zíper da calça dele abrindo-os e passou a massagear seu membro por fora da cueca, os gemidos dele tornando-se mais altos.

Sem tirar a calcinha de renda, apenas a colocando de lado Castiel a penetrou, aquela sensação de ainda estarem meio vestidos deixavam a situação muito excitante, Meg rebolava cada vez mais rápido no colo de Cas, ela mordia os lábios a cada estocada para que não gemesse alto demais.

- Ahh M-Meg... Eu vou gozar! – Castiel anunciou entre os gemidos.

- Vamos J-juntos... – Meg jogou a cabeça para trás, os dedos apertando com força os ombros um tanto largos. Castiel não era exatamente bombado, não como Sam, ele tinha uma ótima quantidade de massa muscular sem exageros.

Mais alguns movimentos e ambos gozaram perfeitamente juntos, Castiel apertou os dedos no quadril de Meg completamente entregue ao prazer do sexo e ela até conseguia sentir os espasmos do gozo do moreno ainda dentro dela.

- Amo você... – Castiel disse se sentindo meio idiota e um pouco inseguro por dizer essas palavras, mas era a pura verdade não tinha mais que esconder. Meg saiu de cima dele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Também te amo...

Meg disse depois de um tempo passando os dedos pelo contorno do queixo marcado de Cas, mas se assustou quando aquela frase saíra dos lábios rosados. Ela tinha um pouco de medo dessas palavras na verdade, não que não tenha ficado feliz de ouvi-las, mas tinha medo que não fossem verdadeiras.

E as palavras que haviam saído de sua boca eram verdadeiras apesar de Meg não querer admiti-las, não ainda, só que Cas estava tão sensível naquele momento que seria maldade não dizê-las também.

A morena lhe deu um beijo acariciando seu queixo. – Vem tomar um banho comigo. – Ela não estava pedindo, estava exigindo, Cas deu uma risada e Meg o puxou pela mão em direção ao banheiro.

**[...]**

Alguns dias depois, era de manhã, Meg e Ruby tomavam café da manhã e conversavam antes de irem trabalhar.

- Ruby! – Meg chamou a atenção da amiga enquanto passava manteiga num pãozinho. – Cas disse que me ama...

Ruby quase se engasgou com o suco de laranja que tomava e meio a crise de tosse ela disse espantada. – Não acredito... Quando foi isso?

- Na terça-feira. – Meg nem olhava para amiga.

- Mas... Como foi isso? – Ruby agora estava curiosa e sorria. – O que você disse?

- Ele estava um pouco sensível – Meg começou contar para a amiga. – Contou que perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro, você acredita!

- Nossa Meg... – Ruby se assustou com a notícia. – Quando foi isso?

- Foi quando ele tinha dezoito anos, eu tive a mesma reação que a sua quando ele me contou, fiquei assustada. – Meg colocou um pedaço de pão na boca e continuou contando depois de mastigá-lo. – Eu fiquei com tanta pena dele que quando fui consolá-lo acabamos transando e foi aí que ele disse.

- Meu Deus... Mas e você?

- Ah eu acabei dizendo que também o amava. – Meg tinha um sorriso amarelo para a amiga. – Sabe Ruby, eu adoro o Cas, muito... Eu acho que o amo sim, mas você sabe... Eu tenho medo desse sentimento.

- Meg... – Ruby estava séria depois do susto. – Você não acha que já esta na hora de perder esse medo? – Meg apenas deu um suspiro e então Ruby continuou, encarando-a. – Olha, o Cas é um cara legal, ele parece realmente se importar com você, é responsável, é carinhoso além de lindo!

Ambas riram juntas. – Isso ele é mesmo... Quando eu o vejo andando na minha direção com aquele sorriso olhos azuis, nossa... – Meg soltou um suspiro alto, tentando não fazer a cara de boba apaixonada que tinha certeza de que fazia.

- Viu? – Ruby apontava o dedo. – Isso é amor, Meg... Deixa de ser besta, aproveita. Está tão difícil de encontrar homens como ele hoje em dia, não deixa escapar... – Ela olhou nos olhos da amiga. – Quem sabe ele não é a sua alma gêmea!

As palavras de Ruby entraram nos ouvidos de Meg a fazendo pensar a respeito, quem sabe Ruby não estava certa, pensou com seus botões, está mais que na hora de perder esse medo e erguer bandeira branca para o amor.

Fim do capítulo

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Então o que acharam? Queria muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre a história do Castiel, queria saber se vocês sentiram os sentimentos que eu tentei descrever! Ah Vai uma reviewzinha não vai te matar, se você leu até aqui não custa nada é rápido fácil e vai me deixar muito feliz :D<p>

Vou contar uma novidade pra vocês, logo estarei postando uma fanfic escrita em parceria com a minha beta Piper, vocês vão gostar, tenho certeza. Mais detalhes ao longo dos capítulos *-*

Beijos para todos!


	13. Espião?

**N.A.: **Pessoal... Olha eu voltando as minhas origens, na época que escrevia minhas fics héteros... Na verdade essa é a única, rsrs, logo eu fui corrompida pelos Yaois, Slashs e Lemons da vida! KKKKKKKK. Resumindo, simplesmente me deu vontade de escrever capítulo novo dessa aqui e não se alguém ainda gostaria da continuação, também não sei quando vai ter capítulo novo, mas pretendo mesmo terminar aqui e não está muito longe disso. Se alguém for ler, espero que divirtam-se. Beijos.

**Agradecimentos:** Quero agradecer à linda da Piper Winchester que teve a paciência de betar o capítulo pra mim. Adoro demais essa garota. ^^

**Capítulo: **People, esse capítulo eu quase desiste dele, achei que seria sem sentido postá-lo por não estar muito parecido com a realidade, mas juro pra vocês que fiz o meu melhor, espero que entendam.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

Andava rápido de volta ao lugar onde tinha estacionado seu carro, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de carro, era uma lata velha e feia, mas nunca o havia deixado na mão. Vez ou outra olhava para o pequeno pacotinho que tinha escondido no bolso de seu moletom. As ruas eram estreitas e precárias, quase um labirinto para chegar até onde tinha a melhor mercadoria sem correr riscos de encontrar com a polícia, sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante por estar andando rápido, mas também era pela ansiedade em saciar seu vício. Sim ele reconhecia que era um viciado, mas isso não o impedia e nem se importava.

Chegou de volta em seu carro que estava estacionado em um beco um pouco afastado da favela onde ele costumava freqüentar, sentou-se no banco do motorista, respirou fundo e aliviado por não ter sido pego, a rua estava deserta e olhou pelo espelho retrovisor para ter certeza, só havia a luz de um poste ao longe que iluminava a rua escura. Viu sua imagem refletida no espelho, apenas os olhos e uma pequena parte da face, a pele escura era ainda mais evidente em volta dos olhos.

Sua ideia inicial era de ir até onde morava para poder usar a droga, mas a vontade era tanta que resolveu usar ali mesmo, levou a mão em direção ao porta-luvas e tirou de lá um kit com uma seringa, colher e um isqueiro. Preparou a droga e injetou em si mesmo no braço esquerdo, em questão de segundos sentiu os efeitos consumindo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e aquela sensação de bem estar, de prazer, o incendiavam por dentro, um sorriso bobo se fez presente em seu rosto, os dentes brancos em contraste com sua pele negra.

Tentou descer o banco para que pudesse deitar, mas não conseguiu, não sentia muito bem seus dedos então decidiu apenas curtir o momento de privações de sentidos que a heroína lhe proporcionava.

Passados mais ou menos dez minutos os efeitos estavam começando a passar e ele decidiu voltar pra casa, girou a chave na ignição e cortou as ruas da cidade de São Paulo e foi até um prédio vagabundo de seis andares onde morava, a pintura toda borrada e apagada por causa da chuva e a poluição, a maioria dos moradores eram tipos como ele, viciados, bandidos, e também prostitutas baratas.

Entrou olhando para o pequeno balcão onde devia ter um porteiro, mas há tempos que não tinha mais, o prédio nem tinha elevador e por sorte ele morava no segundo andar, nas condições em que estava não conseguiria subir as escadas mais que isso. Subindo os degraus começou a ficar irritado com aquela situação.

- Porra de escadas... – O rapaz dizia a cada passada, lascas de tinta descolavam da parede. – Eu devia ir embora dessa merda de prédio. – Disse as últimas palavras gritando e algumas pessoas gritaram mandando calar a boca, e por fim começou a rir.

Entrou em seu apartamento, o cheiro de mofo se fazia presente, era pequeno tinha uma sala um quarto com banheiro e uma cozinha que mal cabia uma pessoa dentro. Foi até uma geladeira velha e abriu-a, fechando a porta com raiva logo em seguida, pois não tinha nada lá dentro.

Resolveu se deitar no único móvel da sala, o sofá surrado, as espumas saiam de alguns buracos, já deitado começou a praguejar sobre sua vida de merda, a situação em que estava por culpa de um maldito policial.

Não conseguia um trabalho fixo, só fazia alguns bicos que apareciam, às vezes vendia drogas para alguns conhecidos, mas o dinheiro que ganhava gastava com heroína e com seu mau sustento e o resto que tinha graças a uma poupança que havia feito e estava guardando para uma ocasião especial, em que ele se vingaria daquele federal de merda que tinha matado a pessoa que ele considerava como um pai.

_Sete anos antes..._

- Rafael... Hey, garoto vem aqui um instante. – O homem que praticamente o criou estava sentando de frente uma pequena mesa, havia mais pessoas na sala, todos ali trabalhavam para esse homem. – Preciso de um favor seu...

- É só pedir! – Já sabia que quando a pessoa que o considerava como filho o chamava assim era para lhe pedir algum favor.

- Pegue a moto e vá até esse endereço – entregou-lhe um papel anotado o local. – Tem uma encomenda lá pra mim, você faz esse favor para seu velho? – Em seguida deu-lhe um malote contendo dinheiro.

- Claro, mas vou demorar pra voltar. – Desviou o olhar do papel e encarou o loiro sentado, em cima da mesa com muitas notas de dinheiro, alguns papelotes e uma arma ponto 40 em cima. – Tem algum problema, Lúcifer?

- Claro que não, leve o tempo que precisar. – Lúcifer deu um sorriso para o garoto que tinha 19 anos na época.

O homem gostava de ser chamado assim, pois ele tinha uma história parecida com a do próprio diabo. Seu pai o havia expulsado de casa com uma mão na frente e outra atrás por causa de seu envolvimento com drogas e tráfico, e nunca mais quis saber dele. Então ele gostava de ajudar crianças abandonadas, dava-lhes o que comer e vestir, mas Rafael era especial, tinha um apreço a mais pelo garoto negro e desde o dia que o achou sozinho dentro de um barraco abandonado, era pequeno demais pra ser deixado, e passou a tomar conta dele. O traficante mais famoso do morro não lhe contava muitos detalhes sobre esse dia e o moreno não tinha muitas lembranças, só se recordava que chorava muito e sentia fome.

O rapaz cortava caminhos pelos carros das ruas, montado em sua moto CG 125, indo em direção ao endereço pra pegar o pacote. Demorou mas finalmente chegou ao local indicado, recebeu e pagou pela encomenda e agora voltava para casa. Já era fim de tarde quando voltava até que avistou a favela, as luzes dos postes e casa já acessos e quando chegou um pouco mais perto ouviu as sirenes e uma movimentação incomum.

Não se atreveu a entrar na local, estacionou a moto e parou junto a uma multidão que se fazia perto do local que temia ser... A sua casa. Ficou meio escondido para que ninguém o visse, muito menos os policiais que estavam em peso, principalmente as forças especiais, os malditos tinham invadido sua casa e pelo que ouvia do burburinho de pessoas escutou a notícia que mais temia: os policiais mataram seu pai e mais algumas pessoas que se encontravam no local na hora do ataque, alguns tinham sido presos. Ele, por sorte ou azar agora observava de longe o corpo de Lúcifer sendo levado pela perícia.

Desde esse dia não sossegou até descobrir o nome do PM que havia comandado a invasão, descobriu que era um homem jovem e que tinha conseguido essa façanha de invadir a favela e matar seu pai. Os policiais estavam planejando isso há meses e parecia até que tinha alguém infiltrado, mas ele não conseguiu obter nenhum nome, mas jurou pra si mesmo que acabaria com a vida do maldito policial federal chamado Castiel e passou a se esconder com medo de que eles o encontrassem e o matassem também.

_Dias atuais..._

Rafael estava no mesmo local específico de sempre, em frente ao prédio e estacionado embaixo de umas arvores. Sabia de toda a rotina de Castiel, os dias que ele trabalhava os horários que costumava sair e voltar, locais que freqüentava mais vezes e agora tinha essa mulher que ele estava envolvido e passou a investigar também sobre ela.

O rapaz já tinha quase todo um plano bolado na sua cabeça de como iria proceder, mas agora com essa moça que sempre estava acompanhada do PM resolveu fazer umas pequenas mudanças. Iria seqüestrá-la e usá-la como isca, queria fazer o homem implorar pela vida da garota e depois de atraí-lo para o cativeiro mataria os dois.

Enquanto pensava o seqüestrador viu o casal saindo do prédio montados na moto, era final de semana e com certeza eles deviam estar saindo para se divertir em algum lugar, era fim de tarde. Ligou seu carro e passou a segui-los.

O casal foi até o shopping e Rafael os seguia de longe, observando, Castiel parecia mesmo gostar daquela moça, como era mesmo o nome dela... Ah sim, Meg. Os dois jantaram demoradamente no Viena, conversavam e riam muito, trocavam alguns beijos e carícias e ela parecia feliz, aparentava ser uma mulher segura de si e pensou que deveria tomar cuidado com ela, talvez pudesse até se divertir um pouco, pois a morena era muito bonita.

- Eu mereço um pouco de diversão também. – Disse para si mesmo com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Depois do jantar eles passearam um pouco pelo local, entrando em algumas lojas e Castiel comprou um presente para a garota. Logo em seguida o casal caminhou até a área do cinema e entrou numa sala, Rafael esperou pela saída deles e novamente os seguiu de volta até o prédio e os viu sumir pra dentro da garagem.

- Em breve nos veremos novamente, Meg... – Rafael ligou mais uma vez seu carro velho e seguiu até o local onde pretendia deixar a mulher presa. Era um lugar bem afastado da cidade, onde só havia chácaras que quase sempre viviam vazias e decidiu passar a noite por lá na companhia da heroína.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
